Keeping Watch
by nykky
Summary: The Other's have cause Chaos and problems for the fuseluge group. How do they handle it and what of those who were taken. Sana, Jack, Kate, Eko...Teen for now
1. Chapter 1

Title: Keeping Watch: Flashback  
By: Nykky  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Sana Jana Jate Skate (And whoever else I can think of, ;))  
Summary: Up to "Hunting Party"  
Warnings: Maybe swear words  
Status of fic: WIP  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer:

#Disclaimer#

I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC. 

Author's note:

This is part One of a longer story. It continues where Trust leaves off.

Before in Trust:

_"You'd do the same for me? I mean you'd look out for me if…you know."_

His face became instantly serious. He held her in a hot gaze before smirking.

"Don't ever doubt it."  
  
__

"Ana!" Sawyer screamed with Jack and Eko following soon after. However, Eko moved further into the woods. Moments later he called for the others.

They reached the place where Eko was standing. At first Sawyer didn't understand why Eko called them until he saw the blood pooled against the tree.

Sawyer's face hardened as Jack called for her again. The angst in his voice reflected the pain in Sawyer's chest.

"Ana!" Jack called again.

The silence was deafening.

**Keeping Watch: Flashback**

Sawyer stared out into the morning light, one knee drawn up, the other leg extended. He leaned back in his self-made lawn chair, relocated to the spot where he sat guard waiting hoping, plotting. _Three days. Three days since they took Xena and then Michael. Three days of sitting around this sorry camp waiting for these yahoos to get a clue. Three days of waiting for her to some how miraculously come back. _His face twisted in disgust at his burning desire go racing out after them again even as he realized that there was no need to give those sorry Other bastards another catch.

He let his thoughts wonder to the time when _she_ became such an important person in his life. Before he couldn't really stand her. She was a bitch. A hard nose foul expression carrying chick that had no problem with knocking a guy down when he was hurt. Yet even out in the mist of hell he knew there was something about her that he liked. She was brassy, cool and just hard enough not to be helpless. It was there that he first stared into the cool eyes and saw the haunted fear and guilt swirling like a faint cloud of smoke in the depths of her eyes. Yet, despite how they initially met, he liked her even if he wasn't ready to admit it.

But what really changed his mind was what happened in the hatch. He really got to talk with her, got to know her and found that he liked her presence. He found that he enjoyed it more than he realized while she was in it. She was funny, real, and honest. He didn't feel like he had to worry about himself around her. As he sat with her he found that he could trust her in one basic way. She would let him know up front what was up. Hell she didn't even lie to him about herself. She was truthful in her pain and her awareness of it. Sawyer realized he got a precious gift that night. She gave him a glimpse of her soul, a gift that many would never willing share with him. She entrusted him with part of her pain and Sawyer couldn't help but be honored by it.

One thing Sawyer knew was that by the end of the night, though they teased and cut each other up relentlessly, he felt easy around her. Sometimes in the darker recess of his mind, Sawyer believed that he was begging for scraps when dealing with Kate. He had to work too hard to truly get anything out of it. And though at first it was fun, when Kate tried to take his place on the boat, he knew that Kate would burn him off just as quick as kiss him. It was possible that Kate has some feelings for him. But it was true that she has many hang-ups when it comes to him. He heard more than he let on from Kate's little speech. Kate was projecting her daddy issues onto him and until she moved passed them, she was never going to seriously consider him. Further Sawyer knew that unlike him Kate needed and wanted Jack's approval. To her being around him was like being around a bad habit. It was easy, no expectations and there was nothing positive about it. Just two crooks commiserating with one another.

Sawyer wanted more than that much to his chagrin. Though loathe admitting it, he didn't want to spend all his time on the island completely alone. He wanted…needed someone to have his back. He needed someone to give a damn about him in more than 'its really sad that he died but that's island' kind of way. And as much as it hurt him to admit it, Freckles wasn't going to truly be that person. He knew she would sell him out the first chance she got if it advanced her cause with Jack or herself.

So Ana, GI Jane, became the possibility. By the end of the night he knew he wanted her trust more than anyone else on the island. The truth was they had no idea how long they will be on the stink hole and now an enemy that feels like they are trespassers was threatening them. He saw the devotion she had for her crew. And he sensed that once he gained her trust she would defend him tirelessly. But it was the gaining it he had to accomplish and how to do it was the issue.

**_Flashback One Week_**

Sawyer woke with a start, a heavy weight resting against his chest. He didn't make any sudden moves, just slowly glancing down at the dark tresses. Ana was knocked out cold, body curled up next to his. Sawyer noted that he had draped his arm around her holding her close to him. Lifting his hand, he moved a few strains out of her face to get a better look at the softened features. Once the perpetual scowl left her face, the unconventional beauty that is Ana shines through. It amazed him how different she looked with her mouth shut and her face calmed. It occurred to him suddenly that in that moment he thought her prettier than Kate.

Her hair against his chest felt like warm silk and when she shifts slightly, pushing her self even closer, Sawyer's breath caught. There was an intimacy to the contact they were sharing whether intentional or not. But more importantly, there was a shared faith that they could safely share a time like this without any consequences to each other. When she finished her shift, the blanket on her shoulder slipped revealing her bare shoulder and the tops of her breast, only clad in a simple black bra. Sawyer had forgotten that they both fell asleep shirtless. He then appreciated the fact that they had been having a lot of skin-to-skin contact and he had a burning desire to have more. His hand slid gently down her back caressing the soft warm skin, letting his hand memorize the contours. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, pressing her close before he decided to try and act respectable.

He snorted. _You're turning into a soft ass, Sawyer._

Slowly moving he disengaged himself from her carefully laying her head against the couch as to not wake her. He slid away, making sure that the blanket covered her so that no one would notice her slight state of undress. Sawyer stood, staring down at Ana before grabbing his shirt off the back of a chair. He was about to walk away to relieve himself when he heard her mumbling. She began to toss her words becoming clear.

"I'm not dead…I didn't mean it," she mumbled harshly.

Her face twisted with fear of some unknown demon. He watched her pull the cover closer as she began to shiver. Sawyer observed her almost waiting to see if she'll wake herself. But as the nightmare gripped her, Sawyer felt compelled to help.

Sawyer squatted down next to her. He reached out, touching her face lightly. He felt her tension. Slowly he stroked her face, letting her feel a calming presence. As he did so her tension eased and she began to relax.

"It's okay, Chica. I won't let them demons get you," he whispered.

Why he said that he didn't know. He felt like such as pussycat. But he swallowed that feeling down. He had to accept that there was nothing wrong with helping people and besides he already offered his ear to her why not his comfort.

When he sensed that she was okay, he stood up and left. By the time he got back she was gone. He thought to look for her but let it go instead going to the bunks and crashing there.

Sawyer waited for Ana to come back and visit him be she never did, not that he was in the hatch that much longer. Three days later he was kicked out, deemed well enough to live out in nature with the rest of the tribe. During that time Kate became a fixture by his side. She was his self-appointed nursemaid and she fussed over him at least twice a day.

The whole time he thought about Ana and what happened between them and why she was had not come back to at least talk. That was until he saw her and Jack giggling and walking together along the beach. Sawyer cooled at the thought that Jack holding her attention. Ana implied while they were talking in the hatch that she did find Jack appealing but it still annoyed Sawyer seeing her with him.

As the days passed he was beginning to think that whatever happened in the hatch was a fluke. A moment in time when two people trapped by circumstance bonded but once out of the cage, the bond could not sustain them. To say his was disappointed that Ana's…whatever they formed, didn't last once outside the hatch was an understatement. It angered him that he cared. It angered him that he didn't compare even to the woman who was currently giving him her full attention. He was second fiddle and as a man not use to playing second to anyone especially a woman, his ego was taking a beating.

He would have completely written her off if he hadn't witnessed Ana watching him one day. It wasn't just that she was watching him it was the way she was watching him. There was concern in her eyes, a caring that made him pause. He didn't let on that he noticed her watching or her unguarded expression. He just pondered it wondering about her expression and why?

His opportunity to find out what was really between them came as a result of the conflict about the Other's and Jack's willingness to keep the peace. When Ana stormed away, he made a decision to find out what their relationship could be.

**_End Flashback _**

Sawyer slowly stood up. He continued staring at the water as the horizon changed into a bright orange. It was getting late and he knew that they expected him to check in soon. Picking up his gun her turned to pick up his makeshift chair but paused staring out at the woods behind him. Anger glinted in his eyes as he stared at the trees wanting them respond to his unspoken demand. _Why her? Why so soon? More importantly, What have they done to her?_

**_Flashback Three Days Ago_**

Sawyer stared out into the woods, eyes hard cold and calculating. His jaw clenched tightly as the rage built inside him until he internally snapped. With slow steps he started walking in the direction he believed they took her. He faintly heard voices behind him but he tuned them out walked determined that this time somebody who took something from him was going to pay.

Jack watched Sawyer walk letting go of shouting at him when the man didn't respond. He instead checked the guns he had on him. One for himself and one that he planned to give to Ana after he checked up on Sawyer. It was never his intention of not arming her. He just didn't want the static with everyone present and already in a panic. So when the reached the hatch Jack told Locke that Ana would have a gun and that he can just "shut the hell up" about it. The hardness in his voice shocked those who weren't use to it and he and Locke got into a very serious staring contest but in the end Locke relented.

Now Jack regrets not getting the gun sooner for her. Maybe if she was armed she could have stopped what happened. Maybe she would have been able to better protect herself. And maybe the sky is falling tomorrow. Maybe, like what if, doesn't change what happened. And right now she is missing and Sawyer has turned into avenging angel.

Sawyer stormed through the trees, arming the gun to shoot. _That was the final straw. They ain't taking her too._ His blue eyes were like cold marble, focused on the death of those that possibly harmed Ana. He let his eyes dart looking for any clues as to where they may have taken her.

He was just about to turn left when a hand landed on his shoulder. Sawyer spun around gun pointed at the man who he heard coming up behind him. Eko stared at him calmly waiting for Sawyer to lower his weapon. Sawyer just dipped it slightly.

"You aren't going the right way," Eko said.

"Well where do we go," Sawyer snapped.

Before Eko could speak Jack arrived along with a few other people including Michael who looked out of breath.

"Slow down Sawyer. Let's think this through…"

"You think it through doc. I ain't got time for committee." Sawyer faced Eko again. "Where did they take her?"

They took her to the right, look." He stepped a few feet to the right pointing to the blood on a few leaves of the bushes and broken branches.

Sawyer started forward as did Eko. Jack sighed knowing he would go too but Jin, Michael, and Bobby didn't need to go and then came Kate busting through the brush.

Everyone started talking at once as Sawyer and Eko disappeared further into the woods. Jack swore before following quickly after them. The rest followed hot on his trail. Luckily Eko stopped much to Sawyer annoyance.

"What now!"

Eko stared at the man noting the strained control he was having over his emotions. Tilting his head to the group following behind him he said, "We do not need all these people coming."

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Look. I don't give a damn about those people. We're wasting time. The longer we stand here the further they get away."

"I know this Sawyer. But we are announcing ourselves to them. Not all us need go just enough to get Ana. The rest need to stay at the camp."

"He's right," said Jack staring coolly at Sawyer.

Growl rumbled in the back of Sawyer's throat. "Fine," he said through his teeth. "Send them back so that I can get on with it."

Jack glared at Sawyer. He didn't like Sawyer's attitude or his assumption that no one else cared about what happened to Ana. Although Sawyer didn't come straight out and say it, Jack understood that Sawyer felt no one really wanted to go after Ana and Jack resented the implied accusation.

Focusing he turned to the other's behind him.

"Look. Sawyer, Eko and I will go after Ana. Kate, Jin, Bobby, tell the other's what happened…"

"Hell no Jack. I'm coming with you," demanded Michael.

Jack let out a deep breath, "Michael. We are going after people who were probably armed when they took Ana…"

"I don't give a damn Jack. They took my son and I'm going with you."

"We don't have a weapon for you," said Jack.

Sawyer tossed the rifle to Michael. Everyone dunk for fear of the gun going off. Michael caught it awkwardly as everyone slowly stood glaring at Sawyer.

"He's armed. Let's go."

Jack sneered holding back a retort. Calming himself he said, "Fine. Kate, take the other's back."

Kate hesitated then stepped close to Jack. "Let me help."

"No!" Jack snapped harshly finally fed up. "Go back and tell the other's what happened."

Kate started to say something but Jack turned away storming into the woods after the other's who had started walking. Wheels turning in her head she beckoned those not with Jack to go back to the camp quickly. She needed to get armed fast as to not loose too much distance from Jack.

They trudged deep into the woods, Eko keeping a deliberate pace, only pausing to verify if he was on the right track. Michael was right on his heels followed by Sawyer and Jack. They men walked in silence, careful not to step on anything that would give them away any more than necessary. When they reached a clearing, Eko paused looking around attempting to find his bearings. It was getting darker making Eko's ability to track harder.

While Eko contemplated the direction, Jack took the opportunity to question Sawyer.

"So now you don't have a gun? They are armed you know. You heard the gunfire and you gave your gun to Michael."

Sawyer glared in Jack's direction before slowly lifting his shirt revealing an automatic.

"That gun you heard doc was Ana's." Sawyer said before walking away.

Jack felt heat rise in his face. He caught up with Sawyer.

"Ana's gun? When did she get a gun?"

Sawyer clenched his jaw. Then turning to Jack he said, "I gave it to her."

The men glowered at each other when Eko shouted Michael's name.

"Michael!"

Sawyer and Jack turned and turned but Michael was nowhere to be seen.

"No. No. No!" Sawyer said in disbelief.

Jack turned himself frustrated. "Michael!" He shouted.

There was a disquieting silence. The men kept looking around to no avail. Then suddenly the whispering began. All around them was the sound of rushing wind and crazed whispers. The men stepped closer to each other making a tight circle. The whispers continued getting louder and more insistent.

"Come get it you bastards!" dared Sawyer.

And as suddenly as it started the whispers stopped. The men grew tension waiting for the unknown to happen. It took a moment for them all to realize that night had finally descended on them. They glanced at each other making a silent decision to move out of the open when Sawyer caught a glimpse of a torch.

"Heads up." He whispered.

The men focused on the figure carrying the torch. The figure slowly came into focus revealing a man. The man; the one that shot Sawyer. 

Sawyer's nostril's flared, his hand inching to lift the gun and blow the man's head off but he thought of Ana and of Michael. He needed to know what was done with them.

The man smiled at them before turning his head. Suddenly there was light all around them and a second later Kate was tossed to the ground before them.

"We are giving you this one back plus your lives. But understand. You are on our island. This is our home and you're allowed to live because we let you. We will take what we want and if you think that you can stop us, you find that you'll be very sorry. So why don't you dropped them guns, take the woman and leave."

None of the men acted fast enough for the torch man. A shot rang out missing Kate's head by mere inches. A second later their guns were on the ground. They lost any ability to fight and bargain because of Kate.

"You and me ain't done Zeke," said Sawyer.

The man laughed at him. "You got a lot of guts for a disarmed man. But if you know what's good for you you'd leave before you find the head of that other girl tossed into your lap."

Sawyer froze, the blood running cold in his veins. He felt Eko dragging him away as Jack helped up Kate.

**_End Flashback_**

Sawyer could have choked the life out of Kate that day but he understood her need to help. Jack has been giving Kate the silent treatment but Sawyer can't be bothered with punishing the girl. He was too busy keeping watch for _her_. Hoping against hope that she'll find away from those people or hang on until he figures out a way to take her from them.

Sawyer turned from Ana's old camp location and started walking back towards the tribe. He had cave duty this night. It's the guard he preferred because it allowed him to watch and observe the trees for any movement or indication that she made it back. As he slowly walked he glanced over his shoulder at the spot where he made his promise.

_"You'd do the same for me? I mean you'd look out for me if…you know."_

"Don't ever doubt it."  


"Don't ever doubt it," he whispered again to that empty space before turning heading off to duty.


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping Watch: Escape

It took me a minute to think this through but I think I got it where I want it. I hope you all like it and please review.

* * *

Her chest constricted as she ran through the forest. Behind her she heard him huffing and the kid's smaller feet struggling to keep up.

"Come On!" she shouted pushing herself harder.

They all ran faster knowing that their captures were close behind. It was a race for their lives because if they were caught, the adults would surely die. So they pushed themselves dragging the children who were about to pass out from exhaustion when they broke through all the brush and trees to a cliff.

She skidded to a halt tumbling slightly when the kids crash against her. She turned back facing him and he shook his head.

"We can't!"

She ran to the edge looking over. She walked quickly back to them. She took a deep breath and she nodded. "We have to." Taking the two kids hands she said, "Hold onto me."

In a flash she ran and then leaped. The kids screamed in their descent. Above her she heard his voice as he let out a yelp. Then she was in the water going deep before she slowed. Pushing herself up, she searched for the two kids, finding the girl moving to the surface. Glancing around she spotted the young boy. She grabbed his hand pulling him up.

"Haaa," she spat. Shaking her head she checked on the boy who was coughing water. She swiveled around trying to find everyone when he popped up with a boy next to him.

"You're crazy Ana!' shouted Michael.

"Fine. Now let's get out of here."

They splashed to the edge, Ana pulling Emma and Zack up out of the water, both coughing. Michael stood trying to catch his breath with Walt staring at them tensely.

"We have to go," he said in a mysterious voice.

Ana nodded rapidly but she too was bent over after having to swim pulling two children. She took two more deep breaths causing her to wince at the pain she felt in her chest. Then she turned, taking the kids hands again.

"Keep running," she said before taking off. Michael and Walt followed. Behind them they heard the cry of the Others making them press even faster.

It was a couple of hours later that they finally rested in a heavily foliage area. They are hiding under a thorny brush that concealed them but still allowed them the ability to see anyone who was coming. Walt told them that they were safe and so did Emma. The children freaked out Ana. They had an almost mystical way about them. They understood and knew things about the island that neither Michael nor Ana could explain. But they came with her when she thought they wouldn't. The Others were trying to thoroughly brainwash the children and Ana figured that eventually those kids may have turned into one of the rank and file others if Ana and Michael hadn't showed up.

She felt the boy Zack move closer to her making her ribs hurt. She hasn't really had a chance to adequately heal from the pain inflicted on her while in the hands of the others. Even now she has to fight the need to pass out from the injuries she has suffered because of them. Still she was alive by some miracle. She fought closing her eyes for fear that she wouldn't wake up and she was determined to get them all back to the saner part of the island and if it means life there then so be it.

Michael sat holding Walt close but studiously watching Ana for any signs that she was about to pass out. Inspecting her face, he noticed that some of the older bruises had gone into the healing phase while the others were dark, blotchy, and painful to the eyes. Michael knew that those bruises aren't anything compared to what he saw under her shirt when he tried to clean her up after she was disposed into his shelter/prison.

Ana had been beaten to within an inch of her life. It was only after cleaning her up that he noticed that her knuckles were raw, probably from defending herself. Michael's anger flared at the idea that someone would inflict pain on anyone but in particular a woman. Maybe that was a sexist thought but he was raised that hitting women was tantamount to murder and he knew that a man hit her. He saw the women in this crazy group holding him prisoner. None of them could have handled someone like Ana not to the extent that she was damaged.

_**Flashback**_

On the first night with the group, he was tossed in dilapidated shelter. He demanded to know what the hell they were going to do with him but all he got was a fist in his mouth. Locked away, his mind churned with thoughts about the fate of his son, whether or not he was okay. Further, he wondered about his own fate and that of Ana. She killed one of their own. He bet that wanted satisfaction for that. He saw that they had her, dragging her in the opposite direction of him.

His answers came faster than he expected. He was let out early the next morning under guard. As he walked, he noticed that there seemed to be a perpetual fog hanging in the air. Something in him felt that it was a deliberate action but for what purpose he didn't know. A couple of times he stumbled as the rolling low clouds obscured his vision and the guard would catch him in a vice grip. Michael always jerked away.

They made it to another shelter and he was shoved in the room. He glanced around the dimly lit area wondering. In the shadows he saw the presence of others but none moved forward. Finally, he noticed a man, similar looking to the asshole who took him, whisper to a person sitting next to him. The person stood up a moment later. The person walked over to Michael as Michael realized that it was a child. As the child came closer he noticed the familiar shape of his son.

He started to rush forward but was grabbed by the man that escorted him to the shelter.

"Let me go!" Michael snapped trying to jerk loose.

The man held him until Walt was standing before him. At that time he let him go and Michael grabbed his son pulling him into a tight embrace. He whispered his apologies for not coming faster and asked if he were all right. It took him a long time to realize that his son was not responding to him in any way. Slowly he moved away to stare in his son's face. Walt's face was blank, as if he were a walking shell. There was nothing in his eyes that registered to Michael that at the moment anyone was home.

Michael stroked Walt's face, whispering to him, trying to coax his son back into reality. But Walt didn't respond.

"What the hell have you done to my son!"

He heard a chuckle moving through the air, sending a cold chill down his spine. The man then stood and approached Michael slowly. Michael stood, pulling his son closer to him. The man stopped staring at him closely.

"Your son is special. Very special. He has skills that we could teach him make him even better than he is now. But he won't help us…" the man smirks. "Rather he won't communicate with us so that we can help him. We had to come up with a way to get him out of his shell. So we let him send a little message to you thinking maybe we can take you, though tainted, and that would help us along. But even you don't seem to have the ability to awaken him from his self-induced coma."

The man snapped his fingers. Another man behind Michael came forward and trying to pry Walt from Michael but Michael held tight. Seconds later he felt his son grip him fiercely. This emboldened Michael further.

"You're not taking my son from me again," he roared. He shoved the man pulling on him and took a step back taking Walt with him.

The bearded man glared at him, then at his son. There was a tense moment of wonder. Michael could see that the man had no problem with killing him if it so suited his purpose. It was in the man's cold eyes that were disturbingly sane in a serial killer kind of way. He couldn't shake the fear that he was truly in a land where the rules have not only been bent but broken. He needed to get his son away from these people. He needed to get them off the island.

He noticed that other people in the room were coming closer to him. Michael kept stepping back, his son stumbling forward with him. He didn't know how close to the door he was but he didn't dare look back to find out. He only felt safe with his eyes on the people in front of him.

The bearded man held up his hand and almost like magic Michael stopped. He tried to will himself to move but it was like a power kept him in place. As he struggled, he felt his grip on his son starting to fail. He fought, trying to maintain his hold but he couldn't.

"No, no no. Walt!" He shouted as his hands slipped free.

"Dad!" the boy screamed.

Michael lunged forward, suddenly free of the force holding him only to be knocked back to the ground by a heavy fist. He tried to get off his back but a boot landed heavy on his chest winding him. His hands gripped the boot as the weight attempted to grind his chest into the ground.

"Shit," he gasped as the pain increased. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that the man was killing him right in front of his son. The thought angered him. As the boot pressed even harder on his chest, his anger came forward and with a powerful push he knocked the man off his chest. The man stumbled back and when he came forward again, Michael kicked the man in the knee. Michael slid back away from the man coughing. Finally he stood glaring at the others, eyes searching for his son.

Walt was standing closer to his father than he thought and ran to him suddenly. Michael almost stumbled from the force of his son's impact. Michael hugged him again before moving him back to look to his eyes. There was life present, the vacancy gone. He smiled at his son pulling him close. Maybe things would all right after all.

A cold voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You'll live as long as he does what we ask. If you try anything we kill you or maybe worst." The man chuckled.

Michael just glared as the man told someone to take them out the building. In an instant he and Walt were out the in mysterious fog walking to the place he had previously rested. It was just at that moment when they were halfway to their destination that the fog moved away like a slow rising curtain. In the clear air he saw Ana.

She was hanging arms stretched and stressed. A rope was tied to her wrist and the rope looped over a hook attached to a high pole. Her feet dangle, limp and lifeless. She seemed to be swaying in the windless air. Her face was bloody, bruised and her clothes in particular her shirt was in tatters. She was on display, a warning to him, a symbol to others of what happened to those that cross them. Michael's heart stopped at the sight of her. He thought she was dead until he caught one of her eyes. Thought faint there was life present, a fire in it that let him know that they haven't broken her yet. But just as quickly as it happened the fog slowly closed around her and it was as if she wasn't there at all.

A day passed and he sat with his son talking and asking him what the hell was going on at the strange settlement. Walt said little at first; just content to be close to his father. But slowly he opened up telling him about the return to the island, the trek through the woods, the meeting of the other children. Walt said that the man told him that he was special and that they had great plans for them but Walt had no idea what they were. Walt just remembered shutting down, thinking that his father was dead too and he was all alone.

Michael held him close, telling him everything would be okay. But the next day the man came for Walt. Michael refused to let them take his son but the man told him he'd better or they both will live to regret it. Michael hesitated but then relented telling Walt that he will be there when he gets back. And after waiting what seemed like hours sitting on pins and needles, Walt did indeed return to Michael. He asked his son what happened and Walt told him that they made him do test; trying to guess what was behind cards, asking him if he could sense anyone or other things around him. Michael had a sense that they were making his son into some kind of psychic freak. It frightened him but he kept it together until Walt told him they had to leave.

"They are going to get the other's from our side of the island and kill the rest they don't like. They are going to make us help by going into their minds and finding those who are worthy. They want us to find out everything about them so that they can take them."

"Whose us?" asked Michael.

"The other kids. Zack and Emma. They said we are special but I'm the best. They don't like you dad. They don't think you are worthy but they need me so…" he trailed off.

Michael's eyes darted back and forth before settling on Walt's again.

"We are going to get out of here."

A weird smile formed on Walt's face. "I know. And it will be soon."

Michael didn't understand Walt's belief but in two days he had his hands full. Ana was dumped into his prison. It was around the time when they would drop off food for Michael that he gained a roommate. Ana fell to the ground like a bag of discard trash. Michael stared at her wondering about her life when he saw her side move. Getting up he approaches her. Gently he reached out moving her to her side.

When she lay on her back, Michael got the shock of his life. Her face was a patchwork of bruises, more bruises than when he last saw her. Her face was completely swollen. Her wrist had rope burns around them and through the tattered shirt he saw even more bruises and cuts.

"My God," he whispered before jumping up and finding water.

Tearing his shirt he went about the task of cleaning up Ana, being careful not to hurt her more. He couldn't believe that she was still alive after he finished. Even after he cleaned her up, she still look like she needed real medical attention. But it was her vacant eyes, absent of any awareness that scare him the most.

"Ana. Ana, come on wake girl. It's not time to check out." But she didn't acknowledge him in any way.

When Walt return he asked his father about Ana and Michael told him who she was. Walt stared at Ana for a long time before turning to his father.

"She thinks she deserved what happened to her. She is lost in a very bad memory."

Michael studied his son. "How do you know that?"

Walt shrugged. "I just know." He turned to his father, "We have to help her. She has to help us get out."

Michael knew that himself. He could run but he knew that he would need more help than his son to get out. Michael was able to defend himself yet he felt Ana was trained as a fighter. Besides he wasn't about to leave her there to get beaten on by a bunch of insane people who wanted to use his kid to annihilate others.

So he tried to coax her out of her trance. He offered her food but she didn't eat. She barely drank water and he was willing to bet that she didn't sleep. Nothing he tried in two days got her to move or barely blink. She just sat there against the wall he had her propped against looking dead to the world.

It was on the third night that he found Walt whispering to her. There was something eerie about his presence at the moment. He seemed almost ethereal. Michael wasn't sure what to make of his son or even if that was son was even there. Walt just didn't seem like his child at the moment. Then Michael overheard Walt say something that made him pause.

"He is waiting for you."

What could his son mean by that? Michael didn't know but what he saw a second later made him gasp. Ana blinked. She really blinked for the first time in days. Not that slow dragging blink that people do when they aren't really aware of their surroundings. This time there was awareness in her eyes that had been missing. Ana's eyes were filled with unshed tears but those eyes stared at Michael like she knew he was there.

"Where am I?" she asked in a scratchy voice.

"Ana," Michael said as relief washed over him. "We are at their camp. They got us locked in this shelter."

She closed her eyes tightly, taking several deep breathes. When she opened them he saw the fire in her eyes that he witness when he first saw her as the leader of the tailies.

"Then we need to leave." Her voice sounded stronger.

"Amen to that. Good to have you back."

She just nodded.

"You okay?"

"I will be when we leave here."

_**End Flashback **_

Ana snapped awake in the middle of the brush, the words she said to Michael ringing in her head. _I will be when we leave here_. She couldn't remember what happened for most of her stay at the others location. It was like a big blank memory. She just remembered the time before she arrived at the others camp. The bullet fired at her grazed her arm but she cracked her head against the tree knocking herself out. When she woke she was being dragged further away from her friends. She fought and struggled but the men overpowered her and bound her up.

The next thing she knew she was looking through the trees gagged and hogtied watching Sawyer, Jack and Eko. She saw Sawyer's eyes, the menacing glare he was giving to the man. She saw the change in his eyes at the threat of her death, the cold anger there increased. The pure hatred of being helpless to stop what the men may do to her. It touched her in a way that she hadn't felt in years. He was there keeping his promise to her. She tried to scream to let him know she was there but someone slapped her hard on the head before pressing a cool sharp blade on the back of her neck. She felt the blade barely cut into her skin causing an irritating pain there. Still she tried to will him into action while at the same time knowing that it would cause not only her death but possibly his as well. Her mind screamed louder as she watched them go with that girl Kate who got caught by them somehow and was given back. She wondered why they didn't give her back until she realized that they came specifically for her in the first place.

Finally, after Sawyer, Jack, Kate, and Eko had gone, Ana calmed herself. She knew she had to wait for her opportunity. Though angry and afraid, she focused her mind on the look in Sawyer's eyes, the promise of vengeance for what happened to her. It gave her strength and resolve. She was determined to make them pay. However, after being taken to their camp everything was blank. The next clear memory she had was of staring at Michael who had this shocked look on his face like she just rose from the dead.

Something was needling her that she was missing something very significant. That what she was missing was deliberately being kept from her. But she couldn't figure out how or why. Shaking her head, she glanced around realizing that she was half leaning on Michael who had moved closer to her. The kids were leaning on both of them.

"You awake?" she asked softly.

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't have let me sleep."

"The kids said its safe."

"Really? For how long?"

She felt Michael shrug, "I don't know. But you needed the rest Ana."

She just snorted. "We'll let them sleep a few more minutes and then we're outta here."

"Fine," he said.

She settled back against him thinking of their escape. It took a day to plan and Walt said that the other kids would come along. Ana ate as much food as she could stomach that day and Walt brought the other kids to the shelter. Michael asked how Walt got the others to let the kids come with him. Walt said he told the others that he wanted them to meet his father and play. They let it go thinking nothing bad would come of it.

At first Ana was glad to see Zack and Emma but then the way they stared at her, like they could see straight through her made her uneasy. It was only when the boy Zack cuddled under her that she relaxed. She still felt weird about them but she felt that they were okay and she didn't have to worry too much about them. She talked with Emma, asking if the girl was okay. She nodded not saying much but giving Ana a weak smile before saying, "Walt said you would get us away from these bad people. Are you?"

"Yeah. Michael and I are gonna get you out. I promise." Emma gave her a real smile then.

Walt told them that they had to leave that night. Ana was fine with that. She said she would be the bait. No one would expect her to be up and moving if what Michael said about her being out of it was true. So later that night when Ana was about to execute the plan she was surprised to find the door unlocked. She glanced back at Michael.

"I thought you said the door was locked?" she hissed.

Michael shook his head, "It was when I last tried it."

Ana started to say something else but let it go. Changing tactics she opened the door stepping out into the night. The guard posted near their shelter stood up to her, shocked. Grabbing her arm, the man tried to drag her away. Michael came up from behind bashing the man in the head. The man fell forward and Ana stomp him in his balls before kicking him in the face completely insuring that the man wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

They then ran with Walt telling them where to go through what seemed like a dense fog. Even when she was sure they weren't in the camp the fog persisted.

"What the hell is going on with the fog?" she whispered to no one in particular as she ran.

Emma stopped running. "What fog?"

Everyone stopped then. Ana and Michael frowned at the girl like she was crazy. Before Ana could say anything else to Emma, a sharp pain pierced her behind the eyes. She heard Michael groaning too. Blinking rapidly she tried to see but she couldn't focus because the pain was blinding. Then unexpectedly the pain went away, her vision was clear and the fog was gone like it was never there in the first place.

"They're coming," said Walt.

Michael and Ana stared at each other for a moment before Ana reached back, grabbed Emma's hand pulling her towards the others. Michael lifted Zack and told Walt to run. They pushed forward until they reached the cliff.

Now waking the kids, Ana wondered about the fog and the pain they went through before it went away. _Ana, escape first ask questions later_. Taking her time, she got out the brush, pulling out the kids next. She let them relieve themselves while checking out her surroundings hoping that after more than a day and half of running they would have come close to familiar territory.

"Damn. Where the hell are we," she mumbled to herself. They couldn't afford to get lost. So far they tried running in a straight line but that didn't mean that line would get them closer to their people. She winced at the pain in her side. She knew that she had some fracture ribs and all the running and jumping wasn't helping her none. Her legs were going numb too especially in the places where someone apparently kicked the shit out of her. Ana was bone tired. Her body screamed for more relief but she ignored it and the fever that she was also developing.

"Let's go." She started forward but Zack grabbed her hand pointing to her right.

"That way?" she asked wary. The boy nodded. Ana glanced at Michael who looked to his son.

"He's right." Said Walt.

"That way it is," she said starting forward. As she walked she glanced around until she saw a big sturdy long stick. It reminded her of Eko, making her smile at the thought of seeing him again.

They trekked rapidly though woods. Though all were hungry, no one complained. Fear was a wonderful killer of the appetite. As they moved, Ana began thinking about Sawyer. She wondered if he was keeping watch out for her or if he saddled back into the group, writing her off.

_Don't ever doubt it_. In the instant of remembering those words, she didn't. For whatever reason, they made a promise to each other and she knew he would keep it. The belief in his words helped her push forward when all she wanted to do was collapse. She was seriously injured and she wished the hell she could remember how it happened.

"Ana! They're coming!" screeched the girl with Walt saying the same thing. Even with the imminent danger, Ana didn't feel like running. She knew her body couldn't handle it. Michael saw it in her eyes like a flash before the determine blaze hit them. Whatever she was feeling, she pushed back and nodded at him.

Without a word they ran like hell, Michael again held Zack despite the drain on him carrying the extra weight. Ana used the stick to keep her upright as her right leg began cramping. Walt held Emma's hand and pulled her along running.

They ran at an intense pace, Emma almost screaming when the whispering started up around them. The fear in the children's voices made both adults push harder. The whisper meant only one thing. The others were close, almost on top of them. Ana stumbled, Michael caught her arm to keep her up.

"You gonna make it?"

She nodded. "Yeah keep going." He moved forward but stopped waiting. Ana pressed the large stick into the ground and propelled herself forward.

They ran and ran until Ana stumbled again unable to move her legs.

"Get out of here!" she screamed to Michael.

Michael put Zack down and ran to Ana. He tried to pick her up but she slapped his hands away.

"I can't move. You get them away from here. I'll keep them occupied."

Michael shook his head. "No. I'm not letting them get you."

"This isn't like it was with Sawyer. You can't drag me and carry Zack. Go Michael before they catch up with you. Don't worry about me." She shoved him with all her strength falling to the ground as she did it. _What did they do to me!_ Her mind yelled._ Why can't I remember!_

Michael froze in indecision. He had to get the kids safe but he couldn't leave her. He knew those others would kill her this time.

"Ahhh!" he shouted in frustration before grabbing Ana in a hug. "I'm gonna get you some help. I promise."

Ana stayed silent. Both knew it would be too late.

"Tell him I know he kept his promise."

Michael stared at her. "What?"

"Tell him I know he kept his promise. Promise me that you'll tell Sawyer that."

Michael nodded. "Okay but you'll tell him again yourself."

She just smiled at him before shoving him away. It was at that moment that Walt came to them.

"The water is just over there. We are by the beach."

"What?" Ana said shocked.

"The water. We need to get to the water and we'll be safe."

Michael stared back at Ana before he turned to Walt saying, "Get Zack and Emma to the water Walt." Then he turned picking up a protesting Ana.

"That doesn't change anything…"

"So what, we can try."

He ran as fast as he could with her in his arms. As they ran, Ana thought she saw something in the trees. A moment later she knew she saw them. Her breathing quickened as Michael broke through the brush. They were on the sandy beach with the blue waters just ahead of them.

"Michael put me down."

"No."

"Yes. Put me down now." She jerk hard making Michael trip. She fell out of his arms hitting the ground hard but she managed to stand weakly. It was in the process of standing that she saw the familiar blond hair in the distance.

_Oh. My. God_. She recognized where she was now. They were not too far from where she had her tent. In the distance was Sawyer walking away from where she used to live.

"Sawyer!" she shouted. He kept walking not hearing her. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw someone coming for them.

She whipped around to Michael. "Run to the water now and then head towards to left as fast as you can. I'll hold them off."

"Ana are you crazy! Come with us."

"Michael, think of your son. Go!"

Michael swore but ran with the kids to the water.

"Sawyer!" She screamed again. She noticed that he hesitated. Ana screamed his name again and this time he turned around just as a man flew out the brush, a huge blade brandished towards her.

Ana turned and the knife embedded itself deep into her left shoulder. A bloodcurdling scream came from her lips as she swung out at the man. The man jerked back yanking the knife from her, blood flying out in a wild arch. Ana fell back to the ground. Just before she landed she heard a gun fire. An instant later blood and flesh hit her in the face and dead body laid on top of her.

She tried sliding out the way as the gunfire increased. She finally managed to flip the body off her. The pain in her shoulder was unbearable but she endured, gritting her teeth. She flipped to her stomach, trying to crawl with her good arm towards the water. Someone grabbed her hair jerking her up.

"I don't think so bitch!"

CRACK

She was loose face falling in the sand. She spat out the sand before glancing over her shoulder. The man lay bleeding on the ground. She turned to her left and saw that there were more people out with Sawyer shooting. But there were also others there between her and them. She had no choice. She faced the water again and this time she pushed herself onto her knees. She placed one foot under herself, then another. Finally she stood, disregarding the bullets flying around her. She had only one focus and that was the water.

With a will that would have many think she were superhuman, she ran and dove into the blue waters disappearing into it's depths, just as the others with guns starting firing at her and her defenders.

* * *

Just did a quick edit. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

Keeping Watch: Rescue

Hey ya'll. Here's the next part. Thanks to my beta who helped me make this piece flow fluidly. hope ya'll like and PLEASE review.

* * *

The sound of bullets echoed through the air along with shouts and screams of agonizing death. The beach was thrown into chaos, but not for Sawyer. Everything happening on the beach faded away except for her.

He could see she was hurt. From a distance he could see the bruises peppering her face and arms as well as the blood seeping from her shoulder. Time seemed to stand still as he watched her sway slightly while looking determinedly at the water. She glanced at Sawyer and in an instant he knew what she was going to do. He slowly shook his head.

"No, Ana" he whispered. "Ana! Don't!"

She ran. For a woman who was just barely crawling towards the water, she now threw her head down and flew forward like an Olympic sprinter. She splashed into the water, then dove into its depths and disappeared. Sawyer's eyes anxiously searched, trying to catch sight of her. He didn't see a trace of her.

Beside him, Locke and Sayid were firing at the Others who were shooting towards the water where Ana disappeared. Kate and Steve were providing cover for Jack and Eko who were trying to get to Michael and the kids. Next to Sawyer was the body of Clark, killed in the battle by the Others. However, Sawyer kept his eyes focused on the water, desperately trying to spot her.

Suddenly he yelled, "Cover me!"

"Sawyer!" yelled Locke, but it was too late.

Sawyer tossed his gun and raced towards the ocean. He splashed past Michael and the kids who were being pulled out by Eko. He dodged past Jack's out-stretched hand trying to prevent him from going out farther. Bullets whizzed in his direction as he lurched through the waves, but he paid them no mind. It was only by some miracle that he didn't get hit. Once the water reached above his knees he dove forward. The water stung his eyes, but he ignored it. He ignored the faint throbbing in his left arm as he swam with all his might. He had to find her. He hadn't kept his promise and vigil just to lose her now. _I'm comin' Ana. Hold on._

**_Flashback: The night before_**

Once again, Sawyer was sitting next to her tent. It had become his last stopping point before returning to the crowded hatch at night. After three more people had been taken, staying at the beach or the caves at night was over. During the day, people ventured out in shifts. Each shift had a guard on watch for Them. Sawyer usually had beach duty, making sure anyone hanging out at the beach was protected. Close to dusk, the tribe would start to head back in and Sawyer would make sure everyone left the beach. But then, he would go over to where her tent was and sit. Sometimes he would stare at the water, other times off into the trees. Consumed by his thoughts, he usually lost track of time.

It was Kate's turn to go and get him. She didn't want the job but since she also had beach duty that day she agreed. Kate approached Sawyer filled with annoyance. She didn't understand what was going on with Sawyer and his obsession with _her_. Although she was a little jealous, she could partly understand Jack's sadness. He and Ana had gotten closer trying to form an army. She accepted that the two of them had become friends. She just didn't know how to deal with the situation with Sawyer.

Since it happened, she and Jack had been talking more. After Ana was taken, Sawyer immediately went after her and Jack agreed with him. Michael demanded to go along, swearing that no one could make him stay. Jack, Eko, and Michael ended up going. Kate had wanted to join them and was slightly miffed that Jack told her to stay and help Locke and Sayid guard the camp.

However, Kate hadn't listened to Jack. She followed them anyway and got caught. It was one of the most frightening experiences in her life. After getting rescued, Jack refused to speak to her for a couple of days. Sawyer talked to her, but in a manner that made her feel so uncomfortable she soon gave up.

Kate finally decided to avoid Sawyer's growls in order to convince Jack she had only been trying to help. She hated Jack resenting her presence. She cared too much about him to want him to stay mad with her forever. She wanted to apologize for her stupidity which had jeopardized the rescue mission for Ana. It took her a couple of days to muster up the courage to apologize to Jack, but she finally got back onto speaking terms with him. He also trusted her again due to the renewed effort she had been doing to help protect the camp.

However, Sawyer became more and more distant to everyone as the days passed. He was turning into a hollow shell of the smirking, conman he had once been. Everyday it seemed another little part of him shriveled up and died. The spark in his eyes was slowly diminishing. Kate didn't understand why or how Ana's disappearance had such an affect on Sawyer, but she noticed his new interest in learning how to fight. When Sawyer wasn't on guard duty or lurking near Ana's tent, he was training with Eko and Sayid.

Sawyer had picked up a newfound deadliness in his improved fighting skills. If possible, he had acquired even stronger muscles, which only added to his now overall aurora of hardcore fighter. It was almost frightening for Kate, and she almost felt badly for whatever Other crossed his path. Sawyer focused all of his attention on fighting. Rarely had anyone seen him with his familiar trademark smirk nor using his nicknames for everyone.

As Kate approached him she slowed down and waited for him to notice her. He hated being disturbed while sitting near Ana's tent.

"You got a reason for standing there watchin' me?"

Kate bristled at the annoyance in his voice. His tone was just short of a growl. Rolling her eyes, she walked to him. He didn't bother looking up when she sat down next to him. He just continued whittling his stick, like she wasn't even there.

"Sawyer, you know that we have to head back to the hatch. You can't just ignore the rules."

"Why Kate? You turn into my Momma when I wasn't lookin'?"

She sighed. "Don't be an ass. We need to head back, what if something happened…"

"So go." He said, stopping his whittling long enough to glance at her. "I ain't keeping you here."

"That's not the _point_, Sawyer. Someone always has to come and get you. You're putting everyone at risk."

He returned to his stick, cutting a few more notches, then tested the sharpness of the edge with his finger. Satisfied it was sharp enough, he tossed it aside picking up another stick.

Kate watched him with fascinated. _What the hell is he doing?_ After a moment she asked him what he was doing.

"I'm gonna use this in a trap Sayid is fixin' to make tomorrow."

She waited for him to elaborate, but he continued cutting as if that was all that needed to be said. Exasperated, she stood up.

"Sawyer. We need to get back."

"Like I said, go."

She pressed her lips together angrily, and glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Why do you do this? Why are you waiting for her?" She walked in front of him hoping to get his attention.

"You're blocking my light Freckles."

"I don't give a damn. You can't keep doing this!"

He took a deep breath, calmly lays down the stick and the blade. He looked up at her and says,

"What exactly am I doing?"

"You know what your doing. You're sitting here waiting for her like she's gonna come back. They never come back. You know that! Eko told you. Libby told you. Once They take them they are gone. Forever!"

Sawyer glared at her before going back to cutting his stick.

"Why don't you go back to your doctor and stop pretending to give a damn about what happens to me."

Kate's mouth dropped open but she snapped it shut. She looked at the horizon for a moment, lost in thought. After a minute, she plopped down on the sand in front of Sawyer.

"Is that what this is about? You think the only person that gave damn about you was taken by the Others?"

"You said it" Saywer muttered, without looking up.

Kate tentatively reached out and put her hand on his knee, "Sawyer, that's not true. I care. We all care. Regardless of what has happened in the past, no one wants you to be taken."

He shrugged, "But no one would shed a tear if I did turn up missin', now would they?"

Kate let out a strangled snort, "I didn't know you were a wallow in self-pity kind of guy."

"It's not about pity, _Kate_. It's about this being none of your business. It's about the fact that after she was taken, you did all you could to suck up to Jack but didn't have time to speak a word to me. So why act all concerned now?"

Kate ran her fingers through her hair. "Sawyer. Just because I talk to Jack doesn't mean I want something to happen to you. I just…it's just that I messed up with Jack…"

He barked out a laugh as he harshly shaves off a huge chuck of wood, rendering the stick useless for his purpose. He tossed it aside, picked up another and started again.

"That's pretty funny, Kate. You messed up with Jack. You disappointed him. You want to make it up to him." He said mocking her. "But what about me? Think to apologize to me about your dumb ass actions. Ever think that you needed to make it up to me? Hell no." He stopped cutting into the wood.

He pointed at her speaking angrily. "You just mosey around here sniffing under the doc until he threw you a bone and off you go. But it was _my_ idea to go after Ana and if you hadn't fucked it up, she would be here right now instead fuckin' missin'. So if I chose to sit here waiting, thinking, plottin' or whatever the hell else I can come up with, you don't need to worry your pretty little head about it. Go back to the hatch. I'll follow whenI'm ready."

Kate blinked rapidly as she watched him snarl at her. When he finished, he picked up his tools and got back to work dismissing her with his actions. She swallowed roughly before jumping up and rapidly walking away.

Sawyer let out the angry breath he was holding. He stared out at the ocean watching the sun slowly dip into the horizon. After a moment he turned taking one of the sticks he sharpened. Standing up he walked to the edges of the woods. Line against the point where the grass met the sand were several sticks standing up, representing every day that Ana was missing, his tribute to his promise. He shoved yet another one in the ground. After pausing a moment, he turned and walked back to the other sticks. He picked them all up and headed back to the hatch.

Kate banged on the door. Hurley opened it. "Hey," he said.

She nodded faintly. She walked passed him further into the crowded hatch. There was the smell of food cooking and the chatter of too many people in a small space. As she walked she saw a card game going, the music was playing and in a few dark corners people having more personal fun. She ignored it all to go to the bathroom.

Once there she found a little peace. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes brimmed with tears but she refused to let them drop. Her anger at Sawyer prevented that from happening. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of crying even if he wasn't there to see it. _Screw him. I wasn't the one that got her taken. He can't blame me for that._ Shaking her head she turned on the water. Taking some in her hand, she splashed her face.

"Kate."

She jumped turning around. Jack stood in the entrance looking at her concerned.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

She plastered a smile on her face. "Yeah. It's fine." She turned back to the facet. She twisted the knob turning off the water. She sighed heavily before facing Jack again. She noticed that he had a grim expression on his face.

"What happened?"

Jack shook his head. "They got another one."

"What!" Kate's mind instantly went of Sawyer.

"We think they got another one. Marlene hasn't checked in yet. Neither has Sawyer. I was wondering if you saw them?"

"I just saw Sawyer at the beach."

Jack frowned at her. "Where is he now?"

She looked away. Jack stepped closer to her. "Kate." He reached for her, hand touching her shoulder briefly before she stepped away. "Kate?"

She turned to him quivering in fear. Her eyes darted back and forth. She opened her mouth and closed it again. Finally tossing her hand in defeat she stared into Jack's eyes.

"I left him at the beach. He told me to go and…and I left." She covered her mouth with a shaking hand. "I left." She mumbled.

Jack stared at her. He grimaced briefly. Then asked, "Are you telling me that you walked back here by yourself after you left Sawyer at the beach?"

She dropped her hand, lipped twisted in frustration. Then she faced Jack again. "Yes. Sawyer and I argued. He basically told me to go away and I was pissed so I left, okay? I'm sorry!"

Jack spun away from Kate, clearly upset. Then he stormed back towards her. "Kate!" He stopped shaking his head swearing. After calming he said, "Kate. Why would you do that? You know how dangerous it is. You couldn't have been taken. And leaving Sawyer…"

"That's what he wanted!" she shouted at him. Someone looked to come into the bathroom but left when they heard Kate shout. When they disappeared Kate spoke again. "I didn't want to leave him but he wanted to be left alone and he told me that he'll leave the beach when he ready. What did you want me to do!"

"Wait dammit!" Jack's hands flexed. Then he reached out taking Kate by the shoulders. "Kate we only have a modicum of control around here. I don't care what Sawyer said you should have stayed."

"I know!" she snapped. Then she patted her back feeling the gun. After determining that she hadn't put up for the night, she shrugged Jack off. She walked passed him heading out.

"Kate where are you going?"

"To find him. I left him out there. It is my responsibility to see if he's okay."

"No, no no. Kate that's crazy. You can't go out there alone."

She stopped a moment. "Jack. I have to. You're right. I let Sawyer get to me and now he could be in trouble. I have to do this."

Jack sighed heavily. "Fine. But you're not going alone."

They walked out the bathroom.

A few minutes later, at the hatch entrance stood Kate, Eko, Jack and a blond man named Tommy. Jack stared at each one of them carefully.

"Half an hour. No more. We can't afford them taking anyone else."

They all nodded and turned to the door. Jack stopped Kate with a hand on the arm. She glanced back at him.

"Be careful."

She smiled at him and he returned it. Then he went to the door. Nodding at everyone he reached for it…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

They all look at each other. Jack nodded and the guns were taken out pointed at the door. On the count of three Jack ripped the door open.

Sawyer arched an eyebrow at his greeting.

"It's nice to know how happy ya'll are to see me."

"God dammit Sawyer," Jack said through his teeth.

"What?" Sawyer said stepping into the Hatch. He noticed all three of them glaring at him.

"Sorry I'm late," he grumbled walking passed them.

Jack slammed the door shut. He crossed his arms shaking his head. "While you were out sightseeing, did you by any chance happen to see Marlene?"

"Why the hell would I see her? She wasn't stationed anywhere near me." Sawyer watched the four of them look at each other.

"Do you still want us to go out?" asked Tommy.

"There is no point. They have her," said Eko.

Sawyer looked back and forth at them. "What's going on?"

Jack pushed off the wall he had been leaning. "Marlene didn't check in. She was taken." Jack left the room with Tommy and Eko following. Sawyer stared at Kate who just glared at him before finally walking away.

Sawyer stepped into the rest of the hatch passing people who were oblivious of the fact that they lost yet another one of their own. He jaw clenched at the knowledge. They were plucking them off one by one. And once again no one saw anything. As he stepped around people he thought back to his conversation with Kate. He hadn't meant to be so harsh with her but he wasn't in the mood.

After everything that happened on the day that Ana and Michael were taken, she decided that speaking to him wasn't necessary task anymore. She had this burning need again to get Jack's approval. Fine. He could care less. But when she came at him today he just wasn't in the mood for her dodgy caring. It wasn't any of her business why he sat at the beach.

It pissed him off when she said they never come back. She spoke to him like he didn't understand that. He did hear loud and clear what the folks from the far side of the island said. He understood perfectly that if they took Ana, chances are he wasn't going to see her again. But he couldn't let go. He couldn't stop himself from going to the one spot where he found something real, where he finally allowed himself to have faith. He finally found someone he felt he could trust.

As he walked he heard a familiar song. It was a song by John Waite called _Missing You_. He could've laughed at the irony of that song playing as his mind thought about Ana.

_And there's a message that I'm sending out  
Like a telegraph to your soul  
And if I can't bridge this distance  
Stop this heartbreak overload  
I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone  
Away  
I ain't missing you  
No matter  
What my friends say_

He shook his head and headed to the bathroom.

Once there he walked to the stall turning on the water. He tested the water before stripping and entering. He closed his eyes as the water touched his head and ran down his face, darkening his hair and eyelashes. He turned around dunking his head so that the water could run down his neck and back.

_I ain't missing you  
I can lie to myself_

He knew he couldn't. He missed her. A woman he hardly knew had him so twisted in knots, making him feel like the biggest failure of all time for not getting her back. No matter how many days he trained with Sayid on guns and defensive combat, it couldn't take away from the gnawing in his heart. The fear that she was out there, god knows what those others were doing to her and he was helpless to do anything about it. He lifted his head letting the water hit him the face for a moment before turning again. He leaned forward arm extended against the opposite wall. He just stood there measuring his worth and found himself wanting.

After ten minutes he was out. He toweled off and headed back into the hatch area. He noticed the silence. _Jack must have told them the news_.

"What the hell are we gonna do? Marlene! They took one of our best."

_Yep. They know._ Sawyer just walked passed the group heading to the cooking area. He sniffed a moment before grabbing a bowl. He spooned up what looked like some kind of soup. After getting a healthy portion, he grabbed a spoon and walked into the next computer room. He stirred the mix before dipping up a nice amount. He ate in silence listening to the faint voice of Jack trying to calm people.

It was a few minutes later when the group broke up whispering in fear. Sawyer just shook his head and turned facing the computer. He thought back to the last time the thing had any significance to him. It was when Ana offered to wash his hair if he pushed the buttons. That was the only time he ever did it and it was well worth. He still felt her fingers delicately moving through his hair massaging it with loving care.

Sawyer closed his eyes remembering her touch and hating himself for it. It was just silly to be acting like some schoolgirl over Ana. But he couldn't help it. He liked her dammit and in that moment he realized that he wanted to like her more than he already did. He knew in his gut they could have had something if only he gotten to her in time. His eyes open to Kate standing near the door talking with someone, it looked like Sun. Angered pulsed in him.

He studied her a moment longer before returning to his soup. He finished it and stood. When he reached the door, Kate glanced up at him. They stare at each other intensely before he continued pass. He went to the sink where he found Charlie doing dish duty. He dropped off his bowl without comment. He moved back to the tunnel until he reached a door to a room they had just managed to break into.

It was another storage room. It carried office supplies and by some small miracle some medical supplies. Jack had to toss most of the medication but there was gauze, butterfly clamps, band-aids, antiseptic and the like stashed there. Jack catalogued it and then moved it so that they could place some old crates in the room. The 'chiefs' of the tribe usually met there when they wanted to make plans without involving the whole tribe.

Sawyer entered without knocking like he always does. Inside were Jack, Sayid, Locke and Eko. They barely glanced up and Sawyer didn't say a word. He found a spot against a wall in the narrow space and waited. A few minutes later Kate came through the door. She glanced around and found a crate by the door. She grabbed it and placed it between Locke and Jack. Sawyer rolled his eyes. _Typical._

Jack sighed before looking at Sawyer. "You didn't see anything while you were lollygagging out there?"

Sawyer crossed his arms. "No I didn't see anything."

"What exactly were you doing, that took so long for you to return?"

"Doc, that isn't any of your business."

"Cut the bullshit Sawyer. Marlene was missing and you took a full twenty minutes to come back. What the hell were you doing out there?"

The men glare at each other. Jack was tired of Sawyer's crap. He tolerated Sawyer because the bitter truth was that Jack needed him. Sawyer had defensive skills. He knew how to handle himself and people felt safe with him watching their back. But once inside the Hatch when guard duty was over, everyone agreed that Sawyer acted like a horse's ass. He was inconsiderate of others, he still tended to horde things for himself and he felt like he had no more responsibility to anyone.

Sawyer's nose flared. It took everything in his power to deal with being under the so-called leadership of Jack. The man grated on his nerves constantly. Sawyer felt that if he did his duties, no one had the right to bug him. But Jack was constantly trying to press Sawyer to become one of his good little soldiers. Every day it was something new. Take care of the hatch door Sawyer, watch the supplies Sawyer, you can't take that it belongs to the group Sawyer.

Sawyer had taken the Rick James album he and Xena sang to. He took it because of the memory. He wanted to be able to look at it and remember in peace away from others if he felt like it. But he didn't want to walk in hearing it played reminding him of what he lost. Someone saw him with the album and complained. Jack came at him lecturing him like he was a child. Sawyer had to make it perfectly clear that he had no intentions of giving up the album and that he had more than earned the right to keep it considering all the guard duty he was doing.

The argument only ended because someone came in hurt. Kate came at him then too with her little speeches about share. That time he pretended to listen and finally told her that when _he_ was ready he would give it back no time before.

Now here was Jack getting into his business again. He glanced at Kate wondering if she told Jack about their little discussing. _Probably. She couldn't resist playing the victim and getting rescued by her knight in shining armor._

"Like I said. None of your…"

"He was over by where Ana's old place."

His head snapped around catching Kate's eye. Kate held his stare a moment before speaking again. "He was over there like he always is."

Sawyer gave her the look of death. He pushed off the wall and Jack moved like he was going to intercept him.

"Nervous about something, Doc?"

"No. I just wondered why you were over there and how you could have saw nothing?"

"Look. Why I was over there is none of your concern. I left a few minutes after Kate left. I went to take the sticks for the trap to the cave and I headed back. I didn't see anyone on the trip and I heard nothing but the damn birds. I don't know what happen to Marlene but then again she wasn't assigned anywhere near me."

A silence descended on the group. Jack glanced at the other members before turning back to Sawyer.

"Fine. But it's got to stop Sawyer. We need you…"

"I bet it hurt to say that," he said smirking

Jack rolled his eyes. "We need you. There are only so many of us that can use a gun and have the nerve to do what it takes when the time comes. You can't keep staying out pass curfew. It is too dangerous and it places others at risk!"

"Jack. I'll do what I like…"

"Do you honestly think she'd back what you're doing?"

"Wh..what?" Sawyer stammered.

"You heard me. You think this is a game." Jack did stand up then. He walked over to Sawyer, getting into his face.

"Do you think Ana would approve of you putting others in jeopardy?" Jack whispered.

Sawyer's eyes grew cold.

"Back off, boy. I ain't somebody you want to tangle with."

"You think I'm scared of you?"

The tension in the room grew, as time seemed to slow. Kate thought that they would come to blows. But Locke spoke.

"Jack's right, Sawyer. You can't keep doing it. Look what happen to Marlene and she was following the rules."

"Yeah, look where it got her," replied Sawyer. But he didn't back away.

Kate took Jack's hand. "Come you guys. Stop it. This isn't getting us anywhere."

Jack ignored her. When he heard the others saying the same thing he backed away but not before saying softly so that Sawyer only heard him.

"You're not the only one who misses her."

He backed away. "Some us understand that we have to think beyond ourselves and look out for the greater good."

Sawyer was tense, his face hard, his hands fisted. He held Jack's eye a moment longer before walking out the room.

Kate started to go after him but Eko glancing at Jack said, "I'll go."

Jack nodded. "Okay. We have to make changes again. Any ideas?"

Eko found Sawyer in the dark hallway leading to the other entrance in the hatch. Two guards were usually stationed there but Sawyer sent them packing. Eko approached him slowly not wanting the man to think that he came for any other reason than to talk.

Sawyer was furious. He resented Jack's implication that he was somehow dishonoring Ana by going to her old place. He wasn't harming anyone by doing it, but Jack would have it seem like he planned to set the hatch on fire.

He glanced down the hall and saw Eko coming. He rolled his eyes. _What now? _ He wondered.

Eko studied the proud man before him. Over the time that he has been around them, he has had a chance to watch Sawyer closely. There was a lot of depth to the man that many couldn't or didn't care to see. As much as Sawyer hid behind bravado, he has the ability to be just a loyal and caring as the next person. But like all things in life he had to have motivation. And as it turns out Ana seemed to be his motivation.

Eko didn't understand the bond between Ana and the blond. As far as he knew they barely spoke. She treated him abhorredly before they made it back to his people. But in the hatch they were laid up against each other like long time lovers. Eko has seen a great many things in his life so to say he was mildly surprised by the sight would be an understatement. Yet, he accepted it because it meant that Ana found someone else that could help her through her pain.

When she was taken it tore his heart. After all they had been through together, for that to happen to her was the worst thing in the world. He lost not only a companion but also a good friend. He understood Ana sometimes better than she understood herself. When he had saw her crying in the woods, he made a silent promise that he would be there for her as much as he could to if not relieve, at least help her carry her burdens.

So the taking of Ana angered him to no end but Sawyer's reaction didn't even compare. The man's coldness, his hatred was so palpable that Eko had to contain his emotions to control Sawyer's. He meant something to Ana and if he got hurt, Eko knew that Ana would be very hurt by it. From that moment on he has tried to be Sawyer's guardian. He was Ana's stand-in protector of Sawyer.

With that in mind, he understood the painful thing that had to be done. As he approached his own heart broke because he knew that in what he had to say to Sawyer, was something he had to say to himself. For every time Sawyer made his lonely trek to Ana's old home for his silent vigil, Eko was there with him, feeling all the failure at not saving her or Michael. Feeling the loss and the hope that at any moment, she would come bursting through the trees safe and sound, complaining about how she has to do everything herself.

Eko stopped staring at Sawyer a moment. Then he spoke.

"Ana was a strong woman. One of the strongest I knew." He deliberately used the past tense knowing that Sawyer would react to it.

"You don't know if she's dead." Sawyer mumbled.

"No. I don't. But I know this. The Others take. They don't have a return policy. No one comes back. _No one_."

Sawyer stared at Eko. "What's your point?"

Eko moved so that he could stand across from Sawyer.

"Sawyer. I know that you pride yourself on making people hate you. But with Ana, you two seemed to have changed each other. You are connected her. She means something to you. I understand your pain and your mourning. But she would not want you doing what you are doing."

"What exactly am I doing?"

"Punishing yourself. You think you failed her and so you pay a penance out there. You hope that despite your assumed failure, that she may just come back and find you waiting. But she _won't_ come back, Sawyer. The Other's don't want her to come back.

"They could have easily given us Ana but they made a point to tell us that they were keeping her. They wanted to claim her more than likely for revenge. Ana is Theirs as much as I hate to admit it. And standing by her old home will not bring her back."

Sawyer clenched his jaw. The shaking his head he said, "You don't understand."

"Then explain it."

Sawyer leaned back against the wall looking up at the ceiling. "Why should I explain it to you?"

"Because Sawyer, you are going crazy. You need to talk with someone."

Sawyer dropped his head. "And that someone is you?"

"If not me then who?"

Sawyer laughed mirthlessly. "Why anybody?"

Eko just waited. There was silence for a minute before Sawyer said,

"I made a promise. I told her that I would never forget her. That I'd keep look out for her." He coughed clearing a lump that developed in his throat. "We made that promise to each other." He looked away. He hated how he sounded weak and pathetic but he continued.

"I can't go back on that. I can't break the promise of the one person that trusted me." He looked back Eko. "She trusts me to remember. To keep watch and if I…I can't fail in that. I failed to get her back." He paused again.

"I go there to remind myself of that failure…and that promise." He finished softly.

His mouth was suddenly dry. He wasn't good with emotions especially sharing them but Eko was right. He needed to talk because insides were tearing up. He needed relief.

Eko nodded. "I understand. But do you think Ana would want you to risk yourself? Do you think she would want you to punish yourself? Sawyer, Ana is not like that. She would want you doing everything you could to protect the people here _and_ yourself. That is what she would do. She would never expect you to punish yourself in such a way.

"If you wish to honor her then don't place yourself in danger. Don't go to her old home as a place of pain but use it as a reminder of her strength and what she stood for. She was a fighter. She expects you to fight. In doing those things, you do remember her.

"Ana cared about you. I knew that though she never said it. Whatever happened between you two in the hatch changed her."

Sawyer gazed at Eko shocked. Then he realized that they had been out in the open, sleeping on the couch. God and everyone could have seen them.

"Now is the time to let her go. You don't have to forget her but you have to accept it. Jack is right. We need you. There is too much at stake. We cannot afford to lose another fighter.

"Let her go, Sawyer. Use your promise the way she would, protecting others." He reached out patting Sawyer's shoulder and then left.

Sawyer watched him go until he disappeared. It was only then he felt something wet. He slowly reached up to his face and felt the tear. Roughly he wiped it away.

_Stop acting like a bitch, Sawyer._ But he slid down the wall face in his knees shaking in private pain.

_**The Next Day**_

Sawyer walked down the beach taking a break from the fishing crew. They had several guards out watching people. His shift would end earlier than usual and another group got to leave the hatch. After telling someone he was off to take a piss, he walked back to Ana's place.

Staring at the area he remembered what Eko had said. He was right. Ana would probably be laughing her ass off if she knew he was parking his butt there everyday. She would want him focused on fighting and not getting his own ass caught. Still it hurt. Twice in his life something precious was snatched from him and he was helpless to do anything about it. He hadn't been able to save his parents but he couldn't believe he hadn't been able to save her.

What hurt him more was the loss of not just her, but the possibility of what they _could_ have had. They had something between them. They both knew it. They both felt it and he regretted that he wasted time playing games with Kate as if he had all the time in the world. If there was one thing he should have learned while on the island it was that time had a funny way of disappearing

After standing there for five minutes he said, "Bye Xena. I miss ya." He took out another stick and jammed it next to the others. Rising he turned and walked away.

_"Sawyer!"_

It was faint. He wasn't sure he heard anything. _It's probably the wind_.

"Sawyer!"

He turned then. This time he knew that it wasn't the wind. But who could it be. No one ventures out to area he was in now. Time seemed to slow as his eyes darted back and forth at the woods wary.

"_SAWYER!"_

He whipped around and to his disbelief stood Ana on the beach with Michael and three kids splashing in the ocean. His heart jumped into his throat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the knife and the man wielding it. He saw the knife embedded into Ana. A furious rage came over Sawyer as he ripped out the gun from his waistband.

"ANA!"

CRACK

Jack was near the caves talking with Kate and Sun when the gun went off. Everyone stopped what they were doing. A second later he saw Sayid run up and beckon him.

"It's Sawyer." Sayid turned back around running. Locke, Jack, Kate, and Steve and Scott ran after him.

"Sun! Get everyone back to the hatch!

She nodded grimly before shouting for people to pack it up. Jack ran as fast as he could. As he passed Charlie he told him to go back to hatch and protect the others.

When Jack arrived at the beach he couldn't believe what he saw. Ana was on the beach trying to crawl towards the water. Michael, Walt and two other kids were racing towards them as Other's tried to get them at the water. Sawyer, Locke, Eko, Sayid, Clark and Steve were shooting at them trying to give them cover.

"Eko, help me get Michael. Locke, make sure we get cover."

They were running into the water when a bullet whizzed past Jack. He saw Michael look back half-ducking. Jack's eyes followed his and saw that there a couple of Other's firing at them. He took out his own weapon and fired at them urging Eko to help Michael.

He heard a grunt. He glanced over and saw Clark fall. He swore but kept shooting. Then he noticed the intruders moving back towards the trees. His eyes searched the beach but it's in the water where saw Ana splashing then diving deep. A minute later Sawyer was racing by him.

"Sawyer," he shouted trying to grab the man before he disappeared into the water.

**_End Flashback_**

Sawyer swam and swam, but he couldn't find her. He was becoming frantic searching for her but his lungs were ready to burst which forced him up for air.

He gasped for air looking around trying to get a clue as to where she could be. He noticed that the shooting stopped. He checked out the beach and saw Michael and the kids had made it to shore. Refocusing, he turned back around looking for her.

"Ana!" he shouted but he saw nothing. He dived back into the water again searching. _I can't fail her. I can't fail her again_. The thought moved through his head like a chant to keep him searching. He was in the water for ten minutes and he still hadn't found her. His heart pounded in fear of losing her of failing her again. If only he had acted on her call sooner, maybe he could have helped. Maybe he could have saved her.

Sawyer came up again further out. But the tide was pushing him in. His heart hurt as he stared out at the vastness of the ocean. It seemed almost tranquil and Sawyer resented it. It had no right to be that way. It had no right to take her. In distance he heard them calling for him but he couldn't move. He couldn't leave, not just yet. If this was the end he wanted to feel close to her one last time.

Finally, he began to swim back towards the shore. He had taken a couple of strokes when he saw something dark in the water. He stopped to make sure he wasn't seeing things and there just a few feet away from him was Ana. He swam hard to her reaching out and grabbing her as if she would disappear. As he held her close he whispered in her ear.

"I got ya baby. I got ya."


	4. Chapter 4

**Keeping Watch: Dream Walker Part One**

This Chapter gets weird at the end but there is a reason for it. The Erykah Badu song I played for myself to right the beginning is called Bump It. As always enjoy and review.

* * *

_The room was dark. The furniture had been pushed along the walls and in the center was a tight group of people dancing. Erykah Badu music was pumping through the house. The crowd swayed in various directions. Some were coupled off but others were alone in their own groove. In the middle of the crowd swayed Ana Lucia. She wore tight jeans, three-inch heels and a backless shirt that was loose in the front revealing plenty of cleavage. Her friend had talked her into it wearing for the party._

_Her arms were raised and her eyes were closed as she rocked back and forth. In her right hand, a drink dangled loosely as her head tilted back and forth to the beat. She slowly moved her hips in a gyrating motion. After dancing a few beats, Ana would lower her arm, taking a drink before lifting it up again. Eventually, she finished the drink and as she danced past a table, she dropped off her cup, then resumed dancing without missing a beat._

_Somewhere during the song a strong hand placed itself on her stomach and pulled her up against a hard male body. Her eyebrows arched in appreciation at feeling his strength. They moved in unison as the music pulsed through them. Ana's left hand reached up behind her sliding up to the man's neck, stroking the hair resting there. He leaned forward, his warm breath causing bumps to develop on her skin. The man reached for her left hand taking it in his and then spinning her out._

_Ana smiled brightly, but never opened her eyes, even when he pulled her close again. They were chest to chest, his strong hands on her bare back as they grind into each other. She rocked against him leaning back. He braced her as she leaned back into an arch and then slowly rose back up resting her head against his firm chest. As they moved together his left hand cupped her butt as his other hand went into her hair._

_They danced close for the rest of the song. Both rested against each other's neck. She felt his stubble jaw rubbing against her cheek at one point, tickling yet enticing her. A small sigh came from her mouth has he held her even closer. He smelled like musk and leather as she deeply inhaled. Ana had her arms lazily over his shoulders every so often taking the silky hair in her fingers. There was an intimacy to the dance that both welcomed._

_Some time later, the song changed and they were face to face. Ana still hadn't opened her eyes. She instinctively knew his lips were coming towards her and she received them hungrily. They kiss intensely for a long time. Ana felt like she should need a breath of air, but it was like he was breathing for her._

_It was at that time that she felt something was odd about her memory. She didn't remember kissing anyone at her friend's party, but here she was kissing the man. When the kiss ended, she didn't feel winded in fact she felt like someone had been giving her precious air that before she didn't have. She felt she needed more._

_The next kiss was more passionate than the last, but it was also desperate. The man cupped her face and it seemed like he was willing her to react. But she didn't understand why. She was freely kissing him. In fact, when he pulled away again she almost screamed in frustration. _

_The next kiss was even hotter, but something had changed. She felt like coughing. She felt like someone was placing pressure on her lungs. She pushed herself away and struggled to breath on her own. She was taking gasping breaths for a long time before she realized that the man was talking to her._

_"Look at me. Come on baby, you can do it. Look at me."_

_Her eyes fluttered open…_

Like a rushing wind in a vortex, images of what transpired after her escape until the beach rushed forward making her vision blurry. After taking a loud wheezing breath, her eyes focused. Sawyer was looking down at her, his face determined, but fear glinting in his eyes. Ana squeezed her eyes closed and when she opened then again she saw Jack too. Frowning, she tried to ask what they were doing until the worst type of pain she ever experienced gripped her. It was like her whole body was on fire. Cramps and muscles spasms coursed through her, but her left shoulder seemed to be radiating pain the most.

She vaguely heard Jack say that they needed to get her back to the hatch. She felt someone trying to gently pick her up but the pains made her howl something terrible. It hurt so bad to move and the pressure on her arm where the person was gripping her made it worse.

"It hurts." She whispered.

"Sorry, Xena. But we gotta run and I can't afford to drop ya," responded Sawyer.

Ana blacked out again.

_**Flashback**_

Sawyer swam back clumsily, trying to hold onto Ana while keeping them both from drowning. It took him some time, constantly slipping under water and having to shift Ana in his arm to get a better grip, but eventually he felt solid ground under him. He could walk back to the beach. Eko came to the water realizing who Sawyer was carrying.

He laid her down, realizing that she wasn't breathing. Jack moved to help, but Sawyer stopped him.

"NO," he snapped. He cocked his head next to hers as he placed his fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse. "Shit!"

He placed both of his hands on her ribs and began to push down, mumbling a count to himself. "One-and-two-and-three-and-four-and-five-and-six-and-seven-and-eight-and-nine-and ten-and-eleven-and-twelve-and-thirteen-and-fourteen-and-fifteen."

He then moved to her head and placed one hand cupping her chin and the other pinching her nose shut. He breathed twice into her mouth, then moved back down to her chest and resumed giving the contractions. Sawyer repeated this cycle for what seemed like forever. He started to feel desperate, and was yelling at her in between his counts.

"One-and-two-and-Ana c'mon! Five-and-six-and Ana, breathe dammit! Nine –" Ana's body suddenly jerked and she started coughing. Sawyer gently rolled her over onto her side as she vomited up what seemed like a mini-ocean of salt water. He then rolled back onto her back placing her head upon his lap.

"Come on, baby. Breathe, sweetie. You can do it," he said to her. "Take your time. Breath for me."

Ana kept gasping air and her eyes opened. She stared at him a long time before closing her eyes again. He was afraid for a moment that she stopped breathing again, but he saw her chest rise and fall evenly as her breathing started to calm down.

"We've gotta go," Jack said.

Sawyer picked her up as gently as he could. He didn't argue with Jack. Locke was helping an injured Scott. Eko had slung Clark's body over his shoulder. Jack was providing as much cover as he could. Kate and Sayid had already gone back with Michael and the kids.

**_End of Flashback_**

They quickly walked the only safe way to the Hatch. Sayid had placed deadly snares and traps in the surrounding locations and if you didn't know exactly where they were, you were liable to get seriously hurt, if not killed. The group was worried about the Other's following them and attacking. Surprisingly though, the Others didn't trouble them again.

Jack banged the code knock on the door. The door opened with Jin and Charlie standing on either side with guns in arm. The group rushed in and Hurley slammed the door shut.

"Out of the way!" Jack shouted, as the group rushed to the back bunks.

"Sun, Rose. I need you."

The women followed behind Jack. Once they entered the bunks, they saw Ana being laid gently on the bed. Locke was helping Scott sit. Sawyer stood up and looked around until his eyes landed on the bottle of alcohol Jack saved for medical emergencies. He snatched it and strode back to Ana.

"What are you doing?" Jack grabbed his arm.

Sawyer jerked away. "I'm gonna clean Ana's wound. You go deal with Scott."

"Let Sun do it…"

Sawyer leaned forward eyes hardened. "_I_ said, I'll do it."

From the corner of his eye Jack saw Rose, Sun, Locke, Eko, and a barely conscious Scott watching them. _One of these days…_Jack thought to himself.

"Fine. Do that, until I take care of Scott. Everybody else, out!" He turned around and began working.

Sawyer found a clean towel and poured some liquid on the cloth. He glanced briefly at Ana before applying the cloth. He cleaned the wound as much as he could as the bleeding continued. As he studied the wound, he could tell it was bad. He applied pressure to it trying to stop the bleeding. When the cloth got soaked called for another and Sun handed him one instantly. He applied the new cloth on top of the old on her shoulder and actually said a little prayer.

_Please God. I don't ever ask for much. And I know I deserve even less. But let her be okay. Don't let her die._

He looked over his shoulder as Jack worked with rapid precision on Scott. Sawyer willed him to work even faster. He knew Ana needed stitches, that was obvious. But what wasn't obvious was the rest of her. She was so battered and bruised he was amazed that she was alive. She could have bruised or broken bones, or worse, internal bleeding.

Suddenly, Ana began to convulse. She bared her teeth as pain racked through her. Her breathing became erratic. Sawyer leaned over murmured to her.

"It's okay. You gonna alright." He fingers stroked her damp hair. He frowned as he realized how hot her forehead was. The bleeding of her shoulder wound had slowed a little but, Ana continued to shake violently.

"Doc!"

Jack was wrapping Scott's waist. Thankfully, the bullet had passed clear through his body without hitting any major organs, but he would be sore and out of commission for a while. He was asking Rose to finish the job when he heard Sawyer yell. He turned to him and saw Ana shaking as Sawyer sought to keep her head cushioned.

"Move," he commanded. Sawyer stepped back without comment. Jack removed the cloth looking at the wound.

"I'll have to take care of that later, fever is too high. Sun, go turn on the water in the showers. As cold as it will go."

He turned to Sawyer, "Help me with her."

They picked her up and quickly strode out of the room. When they reached the showers, both men went right under the water with Ana. Jack gently dropped her feet and leaned back against the wall. He looked at Ana face, watching for a change in pallor, but after a moment looked at Sawyer, who was lovingly stroking Ana's hair. The two men's eyes locked. They stared at each other with unspoken emotions in their eyes. Sun stood on the side waiting not sure what to do. There was something fascinating in seeing the two men normally antagonist standing in the shower together both working to help Ana. Eventually, she cleared her throat.

"Is there something else I can do?"

Jack snapped back into reality. Taking his eyes off the man that deemed him an enemy he nodded to Sun.

"Pack up any ice you can find and take it back to the bunk. Then get containers and fill them with cold water. Have someone help you bring it back there too."

She nodded leaving.

Jack turned his attention back to Sawyer who was Ana holding close. The water poured over them both like a waterfall. Sawyer was shaking fiercely from the water and the strain of holding her, but Jack noted that Ana wasn't convulsing any longer. He reached out and felt that she had cooled down.

"We need to get her back so I can deal with her arm."

Sawyer dipped down and picked up her legs. He walked out the shower, leaving Jack to handle the water. Jack turned it off before slowly walking back to the bunks wondering when Sawyer's feelings for Ana became deeper than he thought.

After he took care of her arm, Jack had Sun and Rose undress Ana while he kept his back slightly turned. From the corner of his eye he saw Sawyer leaning in the doorframe head down quiet. He thought about asking the man to leave, but he knew it would be a waste of breath. When the ladies finished their task, he went to the task of inspecting the rest of her body. Jack found three broken ribs that he had to bind. By the discoloration of some of the bruises, he knew they went to the bone but there wasn't much he could do for it. He cleaned up both old and new cuts, making sure none were infected. He checked her temperature again. It was still high, but not as bad as before. Taking a deep breath he turned to face the people in the room, but his eyes focused on Sawyer.

"From looking at the outside of her, she will make it. However, she could have internal injuries that I can't determine. We just have to hope that it's not bad and can heal itself. When she has rested some, I'll give her some antibiotics." He turned back to her momentarily staring at her hurt form. The anger that he had suppressed came forth. _How could they do that to someone?_

"She'll be out of it for a while." He spoke to Rose but his eyes were on Sawyer.

"Look out after her. I'll be back in couple of hours to check on them both. If she wakes before I get back, try and get her to take the medicine if she can. Use the ice packs if her fever spikes again."

Sawyer studied Jack. Then pushing off the wall, he grabbed a chair and walked over to Ana as Rose went to Scott.

Jack sought out Michael. He was in the lounge sitting at a table with the kids. Jack walked over to them.

"It's good to see you again."

Michael nodded. "Yeah. You too." He paused, glancing at the kids. "How's Ana?"

Jack sighed head falling a little. When he looked up at Michael he said, "I don't know. I fixed her arm, wrapped her ribs…"

"If the fever breaks then she has a good chance of pulling through, but the problem is I don't know what else is wrong with her. And since she can't speak for herself, it's all guess work." He stepped closer to Michael. "I was hoping you could help me out with that."

"How?"

Jack looked at the kids then out at the crowd. He spotted Claire and beckoned her over.

"Claire, do you mind taking the kids to Rose? Help her get them cleaned up. Maybe find something for them to eat."

"Sure. Come on, luvs." She opened her arms, waving them away from the table. They all turned to Michael, who looked at Jack. Jack tilted his head in a plea and Michael nodded. The kids left with Michael telling Walt that he'll talk with him later.

Jack examined Michael and saw some minor cuts and bruises. He reached into his pocket and withdrew some supplies.

"What happened out there?" Jack whispered, as he dabbed at some of Michael's cuts.

"Hell happened out there. We'd been running for almost three days. Ana…she was in no condition to do it, but she fought to get here."

Jack nodded, "I know. From what I've seen, she took a good beating." He drew back as Michael winced. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Yeah, she did."

Jack finished his job and put his supplies away.

"Let's go talk about this somewhere else."

_**Meanwhile**_

Sawyer stared at her, every so often moving a stray hair or just gently stroking her bruised cheek.

"What did them bastards do to ya, Chica?"

He raised her right hand examining her knuckles noticing the criss-crossing of scars. A faint smile formed on his lips. "Bet you knocked a few them boys on their asses." He lifted her hand cupped it in his own to his lips.

"You gotta be strong, Ana. You have to fight. You didn't come all this way just to die." He whispered. He kissed her fingers before laying her hand down.

"Besides, we're a matchin' set." His hand touched the wound on her shoulder tenderly.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Jack walking with Michael. He turned back to Ana touching her cheek again. He leaned down whispering in her ear.

When he finished, he stood up pushing the chair back as he did so. Rose turned towards him. He said nothing. She watched him leave before facing Scott again.

"What was that all about?" asked Scott.

Rose smiled, "It's about something I don't think even he is ready to admit aloud yet."

Michael and Jack made to the 'Meeting Room' with Jack explaining how they discovered it. They entered and Jack offered Michael a crate. Michael sat down glancing around the narrow room feeling slightly claustrophobic. Moments later, Eko, Locke, Sayid and then Sawyer, in dryer clothes, entered.

Michael felt surrounded. His mind flashed back to when he was presented to the Others at the camp. His uneasiness increased because of it. He wanted nothing more than to run out the room and reassure himself that his son was okay but Jack caught his eyes. The concern present there calm Michael some.

"We need to know what happened, Mike. We really need to know. Yesterday they took another one of us and then today you show up with Ana half dead, two kids beside your son, and quite a few Others on your tail. How the hell did you escape? How did Ana get like that? What happened to you all?"

Michael sighed as he looked at each of them. He noticed Sawyer's eyes were on the floor. He saw the man's jaw clenched tightly before he looked up with eyes demanding answers.

Michael sagged. "I can't tell you much…"

"What can you tell us?" said Sawyer gruffly.

Michael shrugged and sighed. "Man. Look, they dragged me to their camp blind-folded, dumped me into a building, and left me there for I don't know how long. When they finally pulled me out, there was this…this dense fog. It was so thick I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. The man took me to this other building. Inside were some more people, but I really couldn't see them. Then the man from the boat that shot at us out on the water spoke. That's when I saw Walt.

"Walt was looking half dead. I didn't know what to think. At first he wouldn't speak to me but then I got him to snap out of it. It was then that the bearded guy from the boat basically he told me he was gonna keep me alive as long as I could keep Walt cooperating with them.

"He let me go with my son and again there was this fog outside. I couldn't believe it. I mean how could there be fog like that and so thick. The man escorting me walked in it like it wasn't there." He thinks a moment. "Come to think of it so did Walt."

He was silent for a long stretch. Just as he is about to speak again Kate came into the room. She blushed mumbling sorry before moving to stand next to Sawyer.

Michael continued the story telling them about how he saw Ana hanging from a pole. How two days later she was thrown in the room with him in a catatonic state. How he had tried to coax her out, get her to eat, sleep but she didn't.

"It wasn't until Walt spoke to her that she snapped out of it."

"Why?" asked Locke.

"I don't know. He was whispering to her, but I couldn't make it out," he lied. He didn't want the others to know what he did hear Walt say because he didn't understand how Walt would know that Sawyer was waiting for her. It had to be Sawyer he was talking about because it made sense considering what Ana told him.

"Then what happened?" asked Jack.

"We planned and then took off. It was then that Ana wondered about the fog because it seemed like we couldn't escape it. The girl Emma, I think that's her name. She told Ana that there wasn't a fog. A second later, the worst pain in the world shot through my head. When it finally faded, the fog was gone."

"Gone?" said Sayid.

"Yeah. Gone. Like it had never been there. I can't explain it but it was. And then we ran like hell. We only stopped once and the next day kept going. We weren't sure which way to go but the boy…I think his name is Zack- He knew the direction.

"I mean they knew where to go and how to get there and they also knew when the others were close. I …it was like they could sense them. I don't know how or why. But I know this. They wanted the kids and I think it has to do with their abilities."

"How do you mean?" asked Jack.

"They were testing Walt. Trying to see if he was psychic or something. They wanted to use the kids against us."

"Against us how?" asked Sayid.

"They were going to use them to pick out who was good so they can take them and then kill the rest of you. I don't how but they thought they could use the kids…"

"How do you know they ain't using them now?"

Everyone looked at Sawyer who has a very cool expression on his face.

"Hey man. What are you tryin' to say?" Michael said standing up.

"I ain't trying to say anything. I'm askin'. How do we know those kids ain't working for the Others?"

"Because they helped us. They brought us back here…"

Sawyer rolled his eyes muttering to himself.

"Say what?" snapped Michael.

"Nothing man. I was just askin' a legitimate question."

"Ana didn't complain…" responded Michael angry.

"I guess we have to take your word for it considerin' she ain't in the position to speak right now."

Michael just shook his head. Jack took that moment to intervene.

"Okay. That's enough. If they wanted to get us, they had plenty of time to do it. Right now isn't the time to start distrusting each other."

"It's not about distrust. It's about the fact that every one in this room swore up and down that they'd NEVER come back. As recently as yesterday, someone was screaming that in my ear." He glanced at Kate who looked away. "Then suddenly they came bursting through the trees at practically the same place where they first took her. And how convenient at a time when I was there to witness it. No man. That was no damn coincidence."

"So you think they set it up? That Ana wanted to get beat up and stabbed! That we came all the way back here just to get everyone SNATCHED!" Michael screamed at Sawyer.

Sawyer stared at Michael calmly before saying, "No. I don't think that. I do think something else is goin' on. I don't understand why they beat her like that. If they wanted revenge they could have just killed her. We've seen what they can do. They ain't got no qualms about takin' us out. Hell, they took someone yesterday. Those kids…"

"Are what those others want," said Locke. "They were willing to kill to get them back. They chased all them all the way back here. Now maybe it was a set up, but I don't think it was. I think they were really trying to get them back. I think we need to really learn why."

Michael shook his head, "Ain't no one gonna be experimenting on my son and those other kids either…"

Locke stood trying to calm down Michael.

"Michael. Locke's right. If the others want them, we have to learn why. You can help us with that." Said Jack.

"Just like _them_," he said bitterly.

Jack looked at him solemnly. "You know it's not the same. Mike, we can't stay ignorant of what they are doing. I don't mean that we lock the kids up. But we have to know what they were doing to them so that we can be ready."

"For what?"

"For whatever they have planned," said Eko quietly.

Everyone stood quietly before Michael nodded. "Fine. But let them rest…"

Jack raised his head. "I agree. We need to make sure they are okay first. We'll talk with them later on tonight."

"But," started Michael.

"The sooner we know the sooner we can do something about it," said Jack.

Michael nodded curtly before heading out the door. Sawyer exited before him heading back to the bunks. Michael called to him.

Sawyer turned to him slowly staring. Michael walked slowly up to him. When he was close enough so that no one would hear he said,

"She knew you kept your promise."

Sawyer frowned. "What did ya say?"

Michael swallowed before glaring at Sawyer repeating himself.

"She said. That she knows you kept your promise. She made me swear to tell you if…"

"If what?" Sawyer said leaning down.

"Look man we didn't know if we were going to make it but Ana was bad off. At one point she couldn't walk. She made me swear to tell just in case she couldn't." Michael walked away.

Sawyer moved back into the bunks where Rose was sitting next to Ana checking on her. Jack was with Scott making sure he was okay. Rose looked up at Sawyer.

"You want to sit with her?"

"Yeah, thanks. Thanks," he said taking the seat Rose had just vacated.

When he turned back around he saw that both Jack and Rose had left the room. Facing Ana he touched her forehead and moved a strand of hair off of her face. A moment later he saw her shudder. Her eyes squeezed tight…

Ana jerked awake again. And once again the pain made her want to jump out of her skin. Her fingers curled from the intensity of it. She stopped moving, including her mouth because somehow her whole face hurt as much as her body.

"Shh, chica. Take your time." Said a husky male voice.

Slowly she opened her eyes. Hovering over her was Sawyer, face full of concern. She blinked slowly staring at him, wondering if he would fade out like a dream. But he continued to stare at her. Finally she said,

"You gonna get me some water or what?"

Her voice was scratchy, but was the best sound Sawyer heard in a long time.

"Alright, Xena girl." He stood and went to the pitcher of water left in the room. Grabbing a cup he poured her a glass. He took it back to her.

Ana was trying to sit up but Sawyer stopped her.

"Hold you horses, girl." He sat the cup on the shelf next to the bunk and sat down on the bed next to her. He gently helped her sit up, but she still gasped in pain making him grimace. Finally she was up and leaning against him. He retrieved the cup and placed it to her lips. She drank slowly and when she finished she turned away. Sawyer place the cup back on the shelf and they both sat quietly.

Ana listened to his heart beating slowly his chest providing her with the reassurance that she was not in a dream. She closed her eyes momentarily thinking about the past few days only to realize again that she was missing a whole chunk of her life.

"You okay there Ana?" Sawyer asked softly.

She smiled faintly. "Yeah. I think so."

"You wanna tell what happened to you?"

"I wish I could but I can't. I don't remember."

Sawyer frowned. Then he remembered Claire and she didn't remember either.

"I…I only remember being taken and then waking up in a room body achin' and bruised. I remember running her and seeing you. Lucky you were there, I guess."

"It wasn't luck Xena."

Ana moved some to get a look at Sawyer's face.

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "I mean I went there on purpose."

She studied him waiting for him to say more and noticed that he almost seemed embarrassed to say more.

"What's going on with you," she whispered.

Sawyer absently stroked her hair as he stared into her brown eyes trying to will her to understand what he couldn't bring himself to say. Realizing that she wasn't a telepath he said,

"I went down there to remember you. It was the last place I saw you and," he stopped and looked at the wall. "It doesn't matter."

Ana smiled at him. Then she laughed a little. "Did you miss me?" she murmured batting her swollen eyes at him.

He snorted shaking his head. "Ha, ha, laugh it up."

She reached up slowly touching his cheek her face suddenly serious. "Did you?"

They held each others eyes. Sawyer took her hand in his. He brushed his lips over them before placing back in her lap.

"Michael told me what you said."

"He did?"

"Yeah. You weren't plannin' on quittin' on me were you?"

She looked away then. Sawyer waited but she said nothing. He looked away then gaze staring out the door of the room watching people move back and forth.

"I didn't think I would make it. I didn't want to di-I wanted you to know that I knew you tried. That it meant a lot that you did."

Sawyer felt his heart lurch at the idea that she may have died if she hadn't made it to the beach. That idea of it enraged him. He wanted to make the others pay for even putting her in that position. He wanted them to pay for what they did do to her.

Instead he said, "Yeah well. You made it back, a little worse for wear…"

She laughed. "A little?"

He laughed. "Aw right, a lot. But I heard you had some beacons to help ya out."

"Yeah we did."

"Do you trust them?"

Ana slightly turned to look at him again. She saw the unease in his eyes.

"Yeah. I do."

He nodded. Her word was good enough for him. He trusted her so he'll trust her opinion.

"Okay then." He shifted, "I think you need to get some rest, chica."

"Yea, I know. I was wondering when you'd shut up and let me do it."

"Whoat. And here I thought you like my company."

She closed her eyes for a moment before saying, "I do."

He helped her lay back down and then stood to leave.

He was just about to leave when she took his hand.

"Hey. Stay with me."

He studied her. He saw the fear and vulnerability in her eyes.

"Okay." He sat in the chair.

"No," she said. She patted on the space next to her before looking at him.

He stared at her some more before slowly standing. He removed his shirt and kicked off his shoes. Then he got on the bed, stretching out. For a moment there was some twist and shift as he got in a position that was most comfortable for her. Eventually Sawyer was up against the wall on his side, his arm draped around Ana's middle. Ana lay slightly up against him. Her hand was covering his.

"Thanks, Sawyer," she muttered in her sleep.

"James," he whispered back.

She slit one eye open, "What?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

Okay…James."

He smiled, "Don't worry, chica. I'll kept watch over you." He stroked her hair from her face before kissing it.

As Ana slept she kept hearing a whispering. At first she ignored it but it became persistent. She turned to tell Sawyer to shut up…

_Ana was in a foggy area. She could barely see in ten feet in front of her. It wouldn't have matter because before her stood Sawyer, hand over a bleeding wound in his chest. Ana held a knife in her hand that she dropped like a second later._

_"Why did you kill me?" He fell to his knees and then face forward to the ground._

_She shakes her head, "Sawyer…Sawyer!"_

_Men began to appear through the fog speaking to her._

_"He was just trying to watch over you, help you and you killed him. He's dead you killed him. This isn't all a dream. See his body on the ground."_

_Ana shook her head. "No he isn't. I didn't…"_

"_He was here to help you you killed him. He's dead."_

_Ana placed her hands over her ears screaming,_

"_Nooooo"_

"_Yes. Everything you touch is dead. You are a murderer. You baby…_

"_It was an accident!  
_

"_Jason…"_

"_He killed my child…"_

"_Whose fault was that, yours."_

"_You helped Goodwin kill one of your own…"_

"_Nooooo!" she screamed louder. Then she jumped up to punch the man. Before she could make it she got kicked in the back, landing on the body of Shannon._

"_You killed her…"_

_Shaking her head she tried to get away but someone grabbed her by her hair pulling towards the other body._

"_And the one person that wanted to help you you just gutted." The man tossed her on the ground next to Sawyer's body. His blue eyes staring back at her lifeless._

"_I didn't kill him it's a lie!"_

_A man grabbed her by the neck pushing her face closer to Sawyer's._

"_Does that look like a lie to you. You did this. You killed him and now you have to pay. You deserve to die. Everything you touch is poisoned. And everything we have done to you, you deserve!"_

"_No! I don't deserve this. I'm not a killer…"_

"_He's dead because of you."_

"_He's dead you killed him. He's dead you killed him. He's dead you killed him. He's dead you killed him." _

_The chanting continued. Ana tried to fight the words but as she stared at Sawyer's dead body she knew it was true she did it. She killed him like she killed Shannon, Jason, her baby. As they kept chanting a little boy came before her._

"_You killed me mommie," he said._

_She sobs, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."_

_The child turned vicious, "You did know you're just a killer."_

_Then Shannon appeared her face just as twisted with hate spatting her that she is a murderer._

_Ana tried to get away from the images but then Sawyer came forward and she froze._

"_I just wanted to help ya, chica and look what you done?"_

"_I didn't know…"_

_He grabbed her by the neck choking her, "You did know. You just didn't care."_

_He began squeezing the life out of her…_

Ana twitched a moment then started shaking. Sawyer snapped awake trying to figure out what was happening when suddenly Ana shot up and screamed loudly, causing others to scream in various parts of the hatch. Her voice slowly faded out as her eyes glazed over and she slumped backwards.

"Ana. Ana!"

Sawyer shook her, but all she did was flop back against him, not responding. He shook her again, but she still didn't respond.

Jack came running into the room over to the bunk.

"What's going on?"

Sawyers shook his head, "I don't know. She was asleep then she started shakin'. Then she screamed and now she's like this."

"What!" said Jack taking Ana's pulse, "Sawyer…"

"I'm tellin' ya all I know doc!"

Jack took her pulse again shaking his head. It was even slower this time.

"Doc, what's wrong with her!" Sawyer shouted.

"I think she's dying," Jack replied softly.

"What!" Snapped Sawyer, fear building in his heart.

"I don't know!"

"Well, do somethin'!"

"Move."

Sawyer got out the way as Jack examined her, but her could not find nothing to tell him what's wrong. He tried talking to her.

"Ana. Ana come on. You have to talk to me. Tell me where it hurts so I can help you."

By then a crowd was around the room starting in as Jack frantically tried to help Ana to no avail as Sawyer paced furiously back and forth.

"Come on, Doc do somethin'" Sawyer pleaded.

"Dammit, I'm trying." He snapped trying to stay calm himself. He kept looking into the vacant eyes of Ana hoping that she would wake up.

Ten minutes later, Sawyer was sitting on the bed holding Ana in his arms and rocking her slowly. His were eyes red from tears that wanted to fall but wouldn't. The room was silent. In fact, the whole hatch was silent. Kate had her hand against Jack's back trying to comfort him. No one moved. No one knew what to say.

In the mist of the shocked adults were three children, their face almost inhuman. They stood in a group whispering softly. It took a moment before someone recognized the sound as the same one used by the Others.

Charlie stared at the children as they stepped forward, they seemed like they were floating as they moved. He wanted to say something but he couldn't find his voice. When he looked up he noticed a few more people witnessing what he saw.

The children moved through the people effortlessly until they reached the room and everyone had their eyes on them. Walt stepped forward.

_You are her past. You are her future._

_You are her past. You are her future._

_You are her past. You are her future._

The words seemed to be all around them in a loud whisper sounding like a rustling of leaves. The boy moved to the left and the girl to the right. Walt stood right in front of Sawyer and Ana, hand extended. They formed a triangle. The other two face Walt, steadily whispering the chant as Walt stared at Sawyer.

Michael started to speak, but Eko caught his arm silencing him. Shaking his head he returned his focus on the kids, knowing something powerful was about to happen.

Sawyer stared at the boy in front of him who suddenly had the eyes of someone far older than his years. His features were still and emotionless. He spoke the words with the others but suddenly it was only his voice that could be heard.

"You are her past. You are her future."

Sawyer slowly shook his head. What are you talkin' about? "

Walt touched Ana's head blinking slowly before looking up at Sawyer.

"You saved her."

A choke laugh falls from Sawyer lips.

"Some save. She's dying, kid or didn't you notice?"

He slowly shakes his head. "She is not dying. They have her. They tried to keep her but they can't because you saved her."

"I don't know what the hell you mean!" snapped Sawyer.

Walt reached for his hand but Sawyer moved it away. Walt tilted his head looking at him.

"You're the one I want."

Sawyer's eyes get big. That was the exact phrase he whispered in her ear in what seem like ages ago before the meeting in the back room.

"What are you playin' at?"

"You don't have much time. You saved her because you are her past, you are her future. If you don't then we aren't saved either. You promised to save her."

Walt reached for Sawyer again. Sawyer slowly takes the boy's hand.

"Show her the truth."

"Wh…"

A blinding pain goes through Sawyer's head and then he passes out. Jack starts to move forward but finds there is an invisible barrier preventing him. The whispering the room increases, but the words were indistinguishable.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked to Michael.

Michael shook his head mouth in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry this took so long to come out. There some complications and I got overloaded with real life. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. If I do another one of theseand I'm not too inspired to do it right nowafter what happened to Ana, I won't post it until it's completrly done. Thanks for reading and to those who reviewand to my beta for editing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sawyer glanced around, his eyes wide open with shock. When he took a step, it echoed loudly off the floor, but his movement felt stilted and slow. An unseen force seemed to be holding him back. His steps were loud but everything else seemed muffled, except for one thing. 

_/You must save her/You are her future, you are her past/Show her the truth/You are her future, you are her past/_

The words blended and separated, flowing over him like a faint breeze. His face twisted in confusion, not knowing what to do, or when he must do it. Sawyer knew he had to do something, but he'd be dammed if he knew what it was.

After a few more steps, the blinding white walls softened. They slowly changed into a long white corridor. He began to see the faint outlines of doors. He began to see faint outlines of doors, some with windows, some not. Sawyer glanced at a few and then decided to try one. He reached for one, but the door sped past him. He tried again several times with the same result happening.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed, frustrated. He didn't get it. What was going on? He just wanted to help Ana. How in the hell was he supposed to do that if he couldn't figure out what was going on?

He continued forward as the encouraging whispers persisted. He figured as long as the chant continued he wasn't any worse off. As he walked he kept thinking about Ana and why he wanted to save her. No, he needed to save her.

When Walt told him what he said to Ana, Sawyer's heart just about stopped. He wasn't sure he heard correctly. Yet the look in the boy's eyes told him that he had heard his very own words. In that moment, Sawyer completely trusted the boy. He also realized that he would do anything in his power to save her. He did not care if nothing romantic happened between them, he just wanted her to be around. He needed her jokes, her valuable and different perspective, and the honesty he had never gotten from anyone else.

He and Ana deeply connected in the hatch. Sawyer realized that he barely knew the girl, yet he was in some weird dreamlike environment with no clue as to what he would do or even how to do it. He only had his trust that the strange child before him could give him the chance to save Ana. For the first time in his life, he placed his faith in someone else for a chance to save someone else. It was mostly a selfless act on his part, which was something new for him. He was doing it for a woman and a promise. He was doing it so that once in his life, his word would actually mean something.

The chanting became softer as a female voice scream and men shouting came into earshot. He walked forward, noticing that one door seemed to be pulsing. He knew that if he reached for that door it would open.

_Sawyer!_

Hearing a voice he recognized, Sawyer spurred forward. He grabbed for the door, but it would not open. _He jiggled the handle but he couldn't get it to move. _A window suddenly appeared on the door and he saw Ana outside, hanging from a tall pole just like Mike had described. He swore under his breath as a man swung his fists at her, calling her a killer who deserved all of the pain he was inflicting.

"You sonovabitch!" Sawyer shouted, banging on the window in frustration.

The images in the window, swirled and changed as Sawyer helplessly watch different men take turns beating the life out of Ana, while she tried to fight back. The weak bastards then tied her up so they could continue their assault unhindered by her fists.

Time seemed to slow as he tried the door handle once more. Sawyer heard a big BOOM echoing all around him. In a rush, he was sucked into Ana Lucia's nightmare world.

* * *

_Ana snapped awake in a dense fog. The gag had been removed from her mouth, which was now dry. She touched the back of her head, feeling a knot there._

_"Great," she thought. She couldn't see a thing, but she knew that she wasn't in Kansas anymore. She sat up and tried figure out where the heck she was._

_As she pondered, the fog seemed to split and she heard the sound people approaching her. As they got closer, she saw the Others. She slowly staggered to her feet, and received a bone crunching punch to her face in greeting._

_She landed dazed on the ground. She dimly saw a boot swinging down towards her ribs, so she rolled away. She did not see the other foot headed towards her torso. She curled into a ball, as more and more kicks came her way. She groaned in pain, but as the next foot headed towards her, she grabbed the boot and twisted it, making the man fall. Ana felt a small surge of satisfaction, but a kick to her back ended the short-lived victory._

_Ana's faced grimaced in pain as she moaned softly. She saw rock-hard fist coming at her face and despite the protests of her muscles, she leapt to her feet. The man swung at her again, and Ana dodged and grabbed his arm. She used his momentum to toss him into the other man swinging at her. The two fell to the ground and a third man came running up. She ran towards him as she led out a guttural scream. Her forward attack caused the man to pause just long enough for Ana to deliver her desperation fueled right hook at his face. The man's head whipped to the side and Ana kicked him with all her might in the crotch._

_She heard the men behind her getting up and running towards her._

_"Merde!" Ana cried._

_She ducked from the first's blow, and then hit him with an upper cut to his chin. Her right hand came around and smashed the man's nose, immediately breaking it. She did not have time to shake out her right hand when she was grabbed from behind._

_Ana struggled wildly and knocked the man holding her off balance. They fell backwards, and their heads bumped. The knot on the back of her head got bigger, and the pain radiating from it made black spots dance in front of her eyes. She rolled off the man in a daze, and the punch directed towards her face landed on his fallen comrade._

_The wind was knocked out of her as a kick made its mark on her stomach. A second kick brought on such a blinding pain that Ana could feel the blackness ready to swallow her up. She lay on the ground, fighting to stay conscious as she felt them drag her across the ground. After what seemed like miles, they stopped and tied a rope tightly around both her wrists. Then she felt her body slowly being lifted up, and they hung her dangling from a pole._

_When she woke again she noticed Michael walking past her. She saw the freaked look in his eyes. She knew she looked like shit. But she tried to give him a look that said that while she may be down for the count, she was definitely not out of the game. She would get the hell out of this joint and make the Others pay. She could only hope Mike saw the determination flashing in her eyes before the fog swallowed him up._

_She tried to stay awake, waiting for the Others to come back. Her eyes eventually closed and she slept. She slept fitfully. With her arms getting stretched out of their sockets, restful slept was a laughable illusion. When she woke, an old man with a ratty beard was staring at her. He sneered then viciously slapped her, splitting open her lip. Ana glared at him, then spat in his face. The man slapped her back even harder._

_"Take her down," he said._

_Moments later she was down, a blindfold was tied over her eyes and she was flung over someone's shoulder, fireman style. The walk seemed to go on forever, as each step sent jolts of bone-jarring pain through Ana's battered body. She heard the click of an automatic door and then the body continued forward._

_Ana was flung down onto what felt like a leather padded bed. It reminded her of something used in a doctor's office, sans the annoying paper. She was strapped down to the table. Her blindfold was removed and the ratty bearded man was malevolently staring at her._

_"You killed a good man. One that was trying to help you…"_

_"Fuck you and fuck your help. Snatching people in the middle of the night, that's some help..." Ana's angry voice was silenced as she received a slap to her face._

_"Silence, killer. You will face judgment for the crimes you committed. You will pay and in the end will beg for death._

_Ana weakly coughed. "I doubt it."_

_"You confidence is amusing. But soon you will suffer. You will know who the true power on the island is."_

_He and the other men left. The door closed and the light faded. The next thing Ana saw was a dark plume of smoke snaking around the room. She watched it shift and flow effortlessly without losing substance. The smoke curled over her, before hovering over her face._

_Then, with a violent force it dove into her nose choking her and forcing her mouth to open. As soon as it did, the smoke invaded her body there, suffocating her until it disappeared. Ana's body shook, then stopped moving as she lay still. Seconds later, her body trembled then shook with a violent series convulsions. If the straps hadn't been holding her down she would have flopped off the table. She chocked and screamed as the pain wracked her body. A large probe above her began emitting electrical pulses. The pain was so intense, her body tensed up and her face scrunched up in a silent scream. The machine pulled away. Ana felt a sharp prick in her neck and her world went black._

_Ana was in a foggy area. She could barely see in ten feet in front of her. It wouldn't have matter because before her stood Sawyer, hand over a bleeding wound in his chest. Ana held a knife in her hand that she dropped a second later._

_"Why did you kill me?" He fell to his knees and then tumbled face first to the ground._

* * *

By the time Sawyer became aware again, Ana was in a lab lying on a table like a slab of meat. Her eyes were glazed over, her face slack. Every so often she would blink. There were two men in the lab, Zeke and his flunky. Zeke was laughing and asking a question. Sawyer heard the man wearing a lab coat talking. 

"This worked better than we expected. We were able to use our thoughts and her guilt to convince her of a different reality. She is reliving the past and the fake death of that man Sawyer. She has been like this for two days. You were right. That's what broke her. She seems to have some anchor to him and when we faked his death she finally snapped."

Sawyer flinched at the thought. Dead? They convinced her that she killed him. They used him to break her? He got so angry at the thought of it that he stormed over to Zeke and swung only to go fly straight through him.

_Dammit_, thought Sawyer. He wondered why the hell he was there until her heard the boy's voice.

_Listen. Understand. Learn. You must tell the others._

Sawyer took a deep breath and glared at Zeke. He looked at Ana's poor body and focused on listening to the rest of the conversation.

"Good. I thought that would help. This will stick. Will we be able to do this to others?" Zeke asked.

"Yes. And when we get the children ready, we will be able to do this without the use of the other method. The old way is too complicated, what with the gas, having to stop their heart bring them back with the injection. It works, but with the kids we'll finally be able to understand how to use the mind without any outside assistance."

"I see. When will she be in a highly suggestive state?"

"In two days, maybe sooner."

"Good. Toss her with the man, Michael. We'll test the kid on her."

"Yes sir…"

Sawyer watched them leave. He walked over to Ana taking note of all the bruises over her exposed body. He trembled with anger. The room faded out and when his world brightened again he saw Ana propped up against the wall. Mike was trying to coax her out of her catatonic state. Mike seemed to be begging Ana to come back to life, to no avail. Sawyer stared horrified. The story Mike told him had been true. Seeing it with his own two eyes scared him and humbled him in a way that he couldn't imagine. What could he possibly do to save her? She seemed liked a shell of her former self. He could tell she was dying.

_You are her past. You are her future. She needs to know now the truth so that you can save her later. You must show her the truth. You must bring her back. She trusts your word. You drive away the cold. You are her past. You are her future. You must save her or we are not saved._

"I can't…I don't know what to do?"

_Yes, you do. Believe in yourself. You too, seek redemption. Forgive yourself. Then you can help her find her own forgiveness._

He started to shake his head. "I don't know what you mean."

_Then we are dead. We are lost. If you aren't her past, she has no future. You must save her or she will not be saved…she will die and so will you all._

Sawyer stared Ana, thinking back to what happened, why he was there and realizing that he couldn't remember, but he knew something had happened that brought him here but now he couldn't remember it.

"What the hell? Why can't I remember?"

_It's happening. You are her past. You are her future. You must act. The longer you delay the faster the future will change. Save her, Sawyer! You promised never to forget her. You promised to look out for her. She needs you now. We need her to escape. You must hurry. I can only fool them for so long. You must act or she will die. You are her future. You are her past. You said she's the one you want. You'll never have her if you don't act NOW!_

Sawyer took a deep breath. He let go of his doubts. He felt his mind slipping and he knew if he didn't act this time he'd regret it more than wasting his whole like looking for Sawyer, more than betraying a woman that a part of him knew he only loved for her money. Fortifying himself with the knowledge that he doesn't give up easily, he walked to Ana. He bent in front of her.

"Xena. Snap out of it."

Ana didn't react, eyes still glazed over.

"Xena girl, c'mon. You ain't that weak. And you know I ain't dead. You didn't kill me. You can't believe that cockamamie crap. As if I would come at you without letting you know I was coming. Besides I ain't that easy a kill."

He reached for her and was surprised that he could touch her. That's when he got his first visible reaction from her. She seemed to tense at his touch.

"I know you're still in there. Them boys couldn't have crushed you completely. I don't know how they did this to you, but you ain't no killer and I sure as hell ain't dead. So you need to wake the hell up, get off your ass and help Mike get those kids the hell out of Dodge. I promise ya, if you do I'll be there. I'll be there to cover your back."

Ana started shaking. Then she began whispering,

"I'm a killer, I killed you, you're dead. I killed you…like I killed Danny's baby, our baby, Jason, Goodwin, Shannon." She lifted her hands, her eyes getting rounder as if she was staring at something horrifying. Then she began wiping her hands furiously on her pants.

"I can't get the blood off. I can't get his blood off my hands."

Sawyer gripped her shoulders. He shook her. "Stop it," he growled. "Stop it. I'm not dead and you're no killer. These are lies. They are trying to fool you. This shit ain't real. But I am. Mike and those kids are. C'mon, girl. You know the truth…"

"You're lying. It's true. Everything is true. I kill everything I touch. You don't know. You can't know. You're not him, I killed him…"

He shook her harshly, causing her to stop talking.

"Then show me what they said. Help me understand what they did to you. What happened!"

She shook a moment. Her body relaxed and she slowly looked up. When her dark eyes connected with his he felt pulled into their depths. Like sliding into a vortex, he was there and saw everything. He saw all of her Ana's demons. He saw her get shot, lose the baby, agonize through counseling, Danny leaving her, her problems at work, going to Sydney, crashing on the island, Goodwin's death, shooting Shannon, and then killing him

But, Sawyer saw the truth. He saw that there was no knife in Ana's hands, that his whole death was one big illusion. They used images of people from her past. They stood in and made the old images, seemingly come back to life to taunt her.

Anger and hatred coursed through Sawyer. He couldn't believe someone could be so damn heartless. But he also knew he had to get her to see the truth. She needed his strength and he would give it. He suddenly knew his purpose and he wasn't going to fail. He walked over to the fake Sawyer and said,

"Let her go."

A weird wave rippled over them the man looked confused. Moments later, everyone else disappeared and it was just Sawyer and Ana.

"I'm not dead. That was a lie. I don't know about the past Ana, but I know you did what you thought you had to do. You made mistakes. You got some demons. But, you don't deserve death for it. You didn't mean for your child to die and that bastard that claimed to love you, you can live without."

He stepped closer to her collapsed body. "Who the hell are they to judge you? You were angry. That bastard Jason killed your child. You wanted to help him and he used it against you. Maybe you shouldn't have shot him, but you did and it's done."

"I done told you what happened to Shannon was an accident. You thought we were in danger and you acted. You did what any leader would do. You protected your own. Anything less would have been just down right stupid. And Goodwin got what was coming to him. That bastard ain't worth shit. He played with fire and lost."

He reached for her again, lifting her face so that she could look into his eyes.

"I don't know what its like to lose a kid, but I tell you Ana you ain't no bad person. Everyone takes a fall. The problem is do we let the fall break us or do we get up and keep living. It's easy to stay down. It takes courage to stand up, take responsibility for what you did. I know you can. I know you will because you don't lie to yourself. Out of all the people on this fuckin' rock I know, you lie to yourself the least. The fact that you care proves that you aren't no killer. If you were I would have never given you that gun. I would never have promised to look out for you if I thought you were weak. Are you gonna let these clowns break ya? Are you gonna die here?"

The fog parted showing the ocean, showing him sitting on the sand, "Or are you going to come back? If you do, I'll be there. Believe that if you don't believe anything else."

His intense blue eyes stared into her deep brown ones. "I know you can do it. You need to believe it. You already did it. Just believe it."

* * *

_/He is waiting for you. He believes in you. You must believe in him. He is not dead. Can't you hear him? He is talking to you. He said he wouldn't forget. He said he would have your back. Look Ana he is waiting for you. But he loses faith as you lose it in yourself. You must act. You must believe. Hear him. He speaks to you/_

_She heard the words but didn't know what it meant. Sawyer was dead. She stabbed him. She watched him die._

"I'm not dead. Ana, look at me."

_She heard his voice, but couldn't believe it. She just saw him die. She killed him didn't she?_

"Xena, girl c'mon. You ain't that weak. And you know I ain't dead. You didn't kill me. You can't believe that cockamamie crap. As if I would come at you without letting you know I was coming. Besides I ain't that easy a kill."

_It sounded like Sawyer but could it really be him? She didn't dare hope. No, she is just imagining things. She is just going crazy after killing yet another person she cared about. No, the voice is lying._

_/Believe Ana. He waits for you. You can't hide here or we'll all die. You must listen. You must believe. You are not bad. You are good. You will save us. You will make it to him. But you need to believe/_

_Ana wanted to believe, but what about the blood on her hands? She caused so much pain, she was guilty of hurting so many. She began to fall back into her despair, as Sawyer's ghost started choking her. Death would end her pain._

"Let her go!"

_In an instant, everything changed. The choking stopped and before her was Sawyer looking at her with determined caring eyes._

"I'm not dead. That was a lie. I don't know about the past Ana but I know this, you did what you thought you had to do. You made mistakes. You got some demons. But you don't deserve death for it. You didn't mean for your child to die and that bastard that claimed to love you, you can live without."

_She listened to him, talking to her without judgment, but with understanding. When he lifted her face, she found that he wasn't disgusted by her. He believed in her. That he didn't see her as evil. He believed in her and her strength. He told her that she needed to face her pain; he knew she could handle the past. That she doesn't shy away from a fight. He knew she could face all demons and not let it cripple her but make her stronger. Then he showed her the beach._

_/He is waiting for you. You will save us Ana because you are a good person. You are not dead, you are not bad. Forgive yourself. Fight them. Don't let them win. We are not abandoned. He made a promise. He will be there. He is your future and he is your past._

_He is waiting for you/_

_Ana shuddered, then taking a gasping breath she focused Mike was before her. And she realize that there was a chance to try and make things right from now on. But her memory of what happened started to fog. She squeezed her eyes closed but by the time she opened them again, they memory was gone. When she opened them again, she felt determined to get the hell out of dodge._

* * *

Sawyer began to remember. He remembered the shooting at the beach, swimming for Ana, carrying Ana, giving her treatment, sitting with her, talking about medicine and her going into a catatonic state. He smiled at her then. 

"I knew you could do it Xena."

But she was gone and the most blinding light replaced the image before him. His head began to feel like it would explode. He squeezed his eyes shut, groaned in pain and just as suddenly as it started it ended.

When he opened his eyes he was back in the hatch, Ana still in his arms. Walt stared at him, before a smile formed on his face.

"You saved her."

Sawyer just looked at him a moment before directing his attention to Ana. She seemed the same. Sawyer was doubting that he did anything when Ana jerked forward with a loud retching couch. A dark plume of smoke came out of her lungs. When it was all expelled from her, she collapsed back against Sawyer breathing heavily.

The smoke stopped before Walt. It formed into a face looking at the boy.

_It isn't over._

Walt stared at it before taking a deep breath and blowing it away. The smoke flew, passing out of a window above the bunks.

_But you won't win any time soon_. Thought Walt. Then he turned along with the other children and left the room. Jack rushed over to Sawyer and Ana. Checking her pulse he glanced at an anxious Sawyer and nodded.

Sawyer held her close whisper in her ear. "I knew you could do Xena."

**_Two Days Later …_**

Ana woke with a start. Sitting next to her was Jack, putting away his stethoscope. She watched him a moment before speaking.

"So, am I dying?"

Jack shook his head. "You're not dying, Ana. It's good to have you back. You just need some good old fashion rest."

She smiled. "Good. Sorry, I scared you. I must have been out for a long time."

"Naw, just a couple of days."

"Is that why I'm so hungry?"

Jack nodded, "Probably."

Ana begins to sit up and Jack reaches over helping her. But when she swings her legs off the bed he tries to stop her.

"Ana, you really shouldn't be getting out of the bed."

Ana rolled her eyes, "Jack, I need to go to the bathroom and I'm starving. Really it's fine."

She tried to stand, but fell back onto the bed. Her legs were very weak. She sighed with annoyance. Jack smiled tenderly at her before reaching down picking her up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you to the bathroom? Unless you want to go back to what you were doing before?"

She raised her right hand a little, "That's okay. I think you just want a peek."

He blushed slightly before saying, "I am the island doctor. What makes you think I haven't already taken one?"

She laughed. "Pervert."

He carried her to the bathroom and help her use the toilet. When she finished he helped her get cleaned up. After wards he carried her to the kitchen and gave her some food. He filled her in on what had happened from the time she had disappeared. By the time he finished, she was exhausted again. But, she didn't want to sleep anymore. So she asked about the kids.

"They're fine. It's the reason everyone is outside. The kids told us that the others weren't around so everyone took advantage of that news."

"What? Are the kids your psychic hotline to the others?"

Jack shrugged, "I guess. But it's nice to have some warning. I'm sure eventually that won't help but for now, why not."

"Yeah, why not?"

They are silent for a moment. Then Ana says, "Jack, about the gun. You know before…"

He shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're back safe."

"No, Jack. I shouldn't have done that."

"Will you just forget, please," he said with a smile.

She smiled back. "Okay. So we're cool?"

"Yeah we're cool," he said clasping her hand.

He took her back to the bed and she immediately fell asleep. Later that night she woke up. She thought she saw Sawyer, but when her eyes finally focused he wasn't there.

Days passed and she got stronger. She ate lunch with Jack. Mike visited a few times and Eko came to see her often. He even carved her a walking stick. But she hadn't seen a hide nor hair of Sawyer. She began to wonder why he was avoiding her and then thought it had to do with what they shared.

Though she doesn't discuss it, she did remember what happened and what she shared with Sawyer. She could only conclude that after seeing her past he didn't want to have anything to do with her. But that didn't make any sense. After giving her that little speech, it didn't seem that she disgusted him. So what was it?

After a week and a half had passed, she determined that she had to approach him because he was making every effort to avoid her. She pulled on the clothes that Rose life her, a loose button down shirt so she wouldn't have to lift her arm and some short pants. She wasn't keen on showing of him the patchwork of bruises on her legs but they were faded enough not to look too disgusting. Grabbing the walking stick Eko gave her, she slowly made her way out of the hatch.

By the time she found Sawyer, she was swearing like a sailor. She felt like she had walked a marathon especially when trekking in the sand and she was winded. _That sorry cowboy is gonna pay for this. Scaredy cat bastard. Why could he just tell me that he hates me and to fuck off. I can't believe I had to chase this asshole down…_ and various other nasty thoughts.

Sawyer was tossing rocks into the ocean. He had a rifle slung over his shoulder and seemed to be thinking hard about something. Must be hurting his brain. She smirked and continued her laborious trudge. When she was close enough to get his attention he spoke first.

"Shouldn't you be in the bed some place?"

"I got tired of staring at the ceiling."

He snorted but didn't turn to her. Ana waited for a moment before frustrated she snapped.

"What the hell is your problem?"

He turns to her face expressionless, "What makes you think I have one?"

She shakes her head, "Maybe the fact that you have been avoiding me like the bubonic plague?"

"What makes you think I've been avoiding you?"

"Will you cut the shit! What's up with you?"

"There's nothing up with me, Ana."

"Something is on alright. I wasn't referred to by one of your little nicknames. Listen, _James_. Why are you avoiding me and don't play. Every since that weird walk in hell I haven't seen you once. Found out who I really was and had a chance to think about it. Can't stand me now you know the truth about me?"

He sneered before turning away, "Yeah, you would think that."

"Well, what the hell am I suppose to think?"

When he didn't speak, she slammed down her walking stick before turning away.

"Screw this. I don't need this crap. I just wanted say thanks for bringing me back. Best of luck, Sawyer." She began her slow hobble back to the hatch.

"You scare me."

He said it so quietly that she wasn't sure he spoke. She turned back to him. "What?"

When he faced her again she saw a fury in him that wasn't present before.

"You were just gonna die. Just give up on living. That's scary. Let's just forget the fact that it was stupid to go running off in the woods by yourself in the first place. But then you let them break you. Convince you that you that you deserve to die for getting revenge against that bastard. For a couple of accidents, that you wished didn't happen but did happen. You scared me because I almost didn't reach you. You scare me because I like you and I'm afraid that you may not be string enough to fight those demons of yours and you may fall in the dumps and just killed yourself."

He had walked close to her breathing heavily as he spoke. Ana stared at him amazed but her own anger was brewing. _How dare he think that how dare he…_ then she realize that at some points recently even before the kidnapping that she would look at the ocean thinking that if she just walked into it she may finally find peace. That fact didn't cool her jets.

"You asshole! I was bombard by the worst images in my life and I can't help it that even I have a breaking point. But I came back. I fought back. I thought you helped me because you believed in me. You knew I could do it and you found me and I fought back. I didn't quit."

"But you would have! Why should I think you won't again?" he shouted.

Ana heard his fear in his voice. The emotions she was witnessing belong to James the man, not Sawyer the island asshole. He was afraid for her and of her because she had a power over him. Ana didn't know how she knew that but she did. His fear is in losing her and she knew James never wanted that to happen.

She swallowed before slowly reaching for his face. Cupping his cheek she said, "Because my demons don't haunt me anymore. I don't want to die. I want live like I never wanted to live before. Believe me, I want to live or I would have never come back."

Sawyer stared into her slightly swollen eyes before pulling her to him kissing her fiercely. Ana got into it at first but her shoulder started screaming in pain and she started pushing away.

Sawyer moved back and when he saw her reach for her shoulder actually blushed and mumbled and apology.

"For what, my shoulder or for treating me like a pariah?"

He smirked, Sawyer attitude back in full swing, "Girl, please. The way you was flirting with Jack? I didn't think you'd want me crashing that party."

She shakes her head, "You are such a jerk, hillbilly. Besides, I saw Jack and Kate making out in the hatch when they thought I was sleep."

Sawyer's face fell, "What!"

"Sorry to disappoint," she said with a smile, though slightly aggravated by his reaction.

Sawyer smiled at her fake smile, "Well I guess she's made her choice."

"Yep."

He raised his hand moving hair from her face, "And so have I." He whispered.

Ana reached up and kissed him softly before gingerly reaching for her stick. Then she began her long hobble back.

"What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes, "Making waffles. What's it look like I'm doing? Heading back."

A second later he had picked her up.

"What…"

"Shut it, Xena. Place nice or …"

She raised her eyebrows. "Or what? You owe me anyway, making me chased your stupid ass all the way out here."

"Complain, complain, complain. Girl, there ain't nothing a man could do to satisfy you."

Ana thought a second and then said, "I could use my hair washed."

**_Meanwhile…_**

"How did it happen?"

"The boy tricked us. He played along until we released the woman and then used his real power to have that man help her escape her mind."

"How did we not know?"

"They are stronger than we know. We have to get them back. But I don't know how. They always know when we are around."

Zeke glared at the man before saying, "Let me worry about that. In the meantime, keep getting prepared. It's time they truly understand the true power on this island.

_LOST_


End file.
